Once in a Blue Moon
by The-First-Step
Summary: Once in a blue moon you meet just the right person, in just the right way. Spencer Reid meets Selena Jones and there's an immediate connection but when she becomes the latest victim in a case what will he do to save her? Rated for swearing and violence.
1. When You Meet Somebody Worth Meeting

**One**

**I everyone, I am so excited about this fic. I have been a fan of Criminal Mind's since I was 10… I fell in love with Reid the first time I saw him (is that creepy?) Anyway this story has been dwelling in the back of my head for a while it's a sort of play off of Mosley Lane, Season 5 however the setting and crime are a little different, somewhere around Season 4. **

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think, I want to do this story right and I will welcome any comments from you guys and be inspired to change things if need be. **

Selena POV:

Selena sighed heavily when she saw that the Luna Café was packed with people. The small shop was filled with a crowd obviously desperate to quench their caffeine addictions with a strong beverage before heading off to brave whatever occupation they undertook during the day. Knowing it would be a long wait Selena rested her 1950's vintage blue bike against the outside of the red bricked building and walked inside. Shedding her black fingerless gloves she waved to the owner, Bronwyn, before taking her usual seat beside the book shelf at the front of the window. From the small shoulder bag she carried she pulled an ancient looking book, turned a page and began to read silently. It was a collection of poems by Edger Allen Poe and she flicked to her favourite, Anna-bell Lee.

_But__ our __love __it __was __stronger __by __far __than __the __love__  
><em>_Of__ those__ who__ were__ older__ than__ we-__  
><em>_Of __many __far __wiser __than __we-__  
><em>_And__ neither__ the__ angels__ in __heaven__ above,__  
><em>_Nor__ the __demons __down__ under __the __sea,__  
><em>_Can__ ever__ dissever __my__ soul__ from__ the__ soul__  
><em>_Of __the __beautiful __Annabel __Lee._

As she had predicted it took a good fifteen minutes for her usual order of two hot chocolates to arrive. Bronwyn smiled tiredly as she handed the two hot take away cups to Selena and watched bemusedly as the younger woman pulled the lids off and checked the order. They both rolled their eyes at each other as the strangely typical ritual drew to a close.

"Two hot chocolates to go; one with cream, two marshmallows and two stripes of choc flavouring, one with cream and a single swirl of caramel. " Bronwyn announced and Selena sighed.

"I just have to make sure." She said and stood, replacing the lids with great care. Carefully piling her book back into it's placed she silently cursed her OCD. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, a psychological affliction of anxiety that compels the patient to perform certain repetitive acts in order to establish control of the world around them. She had know she had OCD since she was a child hen she formed neat, colour-coded lines of pencils during class and completely freaking out when another girl had bumped the table and caused them to shift 'out of place'. The OCD had developed into compulsive neatness and order, everything had its place, her time table never wavered and she compulsively checked and rechecked everything just to 'make sure'. Shaking her head she thanked Bronwyn.

"Who have you got this morning?" Bronwyn asked and Selena looked at her watch. It read 8:50am.

"Sarah, in ten minutes… have a good day Bronwyn. Say hi to Dale and Sammy for me." She said and Bronwyn grinned.

"I will, take care now Selena; there are bad people out there." She said this every time and Selena always nodded before heading away with her hot chocolates. Her bike was vintage, a 1950's model with a carry rack and all. Carefully Selena placed the drinks on the rack, pulled her gloves back on before climbing onto the bike. She made her way towards the local park, flicking a stray piece of dark brown hair out of her face as she rode in silence. When she arrived she parked her bike into its usual spot, three rows in from the right, and three rows from the left… directly in the middle. She scanned the area around her and spotted Sarah with her mother by their regular bench. She made her way over to them.

"Hello Mrs. Du Preez, hello Sarah. Are we ready for our session?" She asked and smiled happily as the 10 year old wrapped her arms around her waist and grinned up at her. She had been working with Sarah for nearly a month now and the little girl had made astonishing progress from the depressed child who had walked into her office for the first time.

"Selena, look I got an invitation to Molly's birthday party next weekend." The small blonde child said, her green eyes sparkling with joy as she handed the small slip of treasured paper over to Selena to read.

"Oh wow! This is great Sarah, have you picked out a present for her yet?" Selena asked as she nodded to Mrs. Du Preez. The thin, heavily made up woman smiled and walked over to another bench to wait for the session to end. Selena handed Sarah her hot chocolate and listened as the little girl rattled on about her week.

"Now, has anyone said something to you this week? Something that hurt?" Selena asked and Sarah nodded, sadly.

"One girl, she made fun of my scar… she said it was ugly." She said and her little face crumpled. Selena reached out and placed a thumb under her chin, forcing her green eyes to meet Selena's own blue ones.

"What have I said about this?" Selena asked and the little girl smiled.

"Always remember that I am beautiful, that I have friends who like me and I can always come to you if I need to." She repeated in a sing song voice.

"Cheeky." Selena said and the answering giggle surprised her. Sarah had come into Selena' office in the aftermath of a car crash that had killed her father and younger brother, the little girl hadn't been able to say a word due to her PTSD for nearly three weeks and her mother had decided it was high time for some help. Sarah had come in with acute PTSD, depression and borderline anxiety, driving in a car caused her to experience panic attacks and she was terrified of fire. The marks off flame that scared her little face bore solemn testimony to the accident and had left her with serious body issues that they were still working on. Now she was a happy, smiling 10 year old attended her first birthday party since the accident. Selena would later mark this case down as a success, a bright ray of light in an otherwise depressing job. After the hour was up Sarah went home with her mother and Selena prepared to leave, gathering her case journal, papers and stationary. Turning around she collided with a solid masculine form and the two went down with identical cries of shock. Her glasses fell from her face and the world went slightly blurry.

"Shit! The one day I don't wear contacts." She muttered and the other figure moved into her line of blurred sight. Her glasses were placed into her hands and she hurried to put them on.

"I'm s-so sorry, here I'll get these for y-you." A soft voice said and she blinked as the world came back into focus. Her breath caught in her throat as the man she had knocked down finally came into view. He was young, possibly 28, like herself. He was slim but tall and he had longish, light brown hair that surrounded a thing but very attractive face. His dark, brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles and the nervous, slightly autistic way he avoided most eye contact or touch spoke volumes about him. He was wearing black pants and a deep maroon shirt with a black vest; a black tie was also around his neck and he was shouldering a similar carrier bag like hers. She smiled at the flash of lime green socks he wore under his pant hem.

"No, please forgive me it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" Selena asked and he nodded. Carefully, Selena piled all her things back into their slots inside her carrier bag and felt his eyes burn into her. She felt him press her Edger Allen poems into her hand and they smiled at each other as she smoothed the cover gently.

"OCD." He said and she looked up startled.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It's my job to understand human behaviour. You also colour code your case notes. I noticed blue for neutral, red for negative and yellow for positive sessions; the way you pack your bag screams of obsessive organisation and you are wearing clothes that act on a fundamental line of symmetry." He said and she smiled. Standing up she realised he was indeed quite tall. She herself wasn't tiny, being around 5 ft, 9 but this guy was well over 6ft. She would have upset if anyone else had pointed these things out however she sensed in this man he was merely observing, not judging.

"Dr. Selena Jones." She said, holding out her hand.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He answered and they shook hands.

"You're a psychologist too?" She asked and he nodded.

"I have three PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering as well as BA's in Psychology and Sociology. I'm currently working on a BA in Philosophy." He said and Selena stared at him in shock.

Spencer POV:

As far as mornings went, this one had to be the worse. Spencer had awoken to the sound of his alarm, which he must have set at one point to wake him up at the pre-dawn hour of 4 o'clock in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he had then spent the next three hours reading only to find that someone had ripped a page out of the library book, thus spoiling the rest of the novel. Breakfast had been a disaster with him forgetting about the toast in a pre-coffee state of comatose resulting in burned bread that he couldn't bother to try and stomach. Traffic was terrible as usual so by the time he got to the park all the chess sets were taken and he had to indulge in simply watching until someone finished. It would seem the day got worse from there. Today was the day everyone decided to crowd the park, he had been sitting there for three hours, trying to concentrate on the game before him but nothing was working so he simply left. Wandering aimlessly through the park he had come across a tall, dark haired woman. She was slim, tall, and dressed in jeans, black and white sleeved shirt, a vintage looking black waist coat and red earrings shaped into the shape of crescent moons. She hadn't seen him coming and it was too late to avoid her as she turned and the two of them had collided. Falling he had seen her glasses slip and caught them before they hit the cement. Her comment about contacts had made him smile; maybe he wasn't the only one having a bad day. Their conversation had gone smoothly enough until now. She had seemed very comfortable with him, even though he was profiling her OCD. She hadn't drawn away, looked at him like a freak or seemed at all uncomfortable with him around, unlike every other woman he had ever come across. Until now that is. After letting slip his doctorates her amazing blue eyes had flown wide and her whole posture had changed from relaxed to alert. Fantastic he had blown this too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Morgan's always telling me not to." He muttered and prepared to leave, scratching the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"No, wait Spencer!" She called out and he stopped. It was strange to answer to Spencer, people always called him Reid or Dr. and by all accounts there were only two to three people in the world who called him by his first name. He turned slowly.

"Yes." He said and she smiled. Flicking a piece of her medium length hair out of her large blue eyes she walked up to him.

"That is incredible Spencer, I hope you realised just how much I would have loved to be blessed with the mental capacity to complete all of those myself. Unfortunately I only have the faculties for BA's in Psychology and Sociology." She said with a bashful smile. His eyes widened now.

"You don't mind?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Why should I mind, I'm a child psychiatrist who suffers from OCD, what right do I have to judge you or anyone else?" She asked and he looked down in embarrassment. Silence ensued, in the distance a child shrieked in delight as she played.

"What do you do for work Dr. Reid?" She asked and he jumped.

"I'm a profiler for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit." He said and he grinned, then frowned.

"The BAU? It sounds… I can't say fun but definitely interesting." She said and he nodded.

"As with every job, mine has its own set of pro's and con's. Usually however…"

"The con's outweigh the pro's?" She finished and he was startled.

"Yes, you would understand I suppose." He said and she nodded. Looking at her watch instinctively she settled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I have a free half hour. Do you want to join me for a coffee?" She asked and his mind went haywire. Women didn't asked Spencer Reid out for drinks; that was Morgan's department. No, Dr. Spencer Reid never attracted female company, never flirted with them, never went out for drinks with them… until now. He looked up at Selena and her pretty face. It was heart shaped, framed by silky dark strands and overpowered by the two luminous blue orbs made brighter by the slim glasses she wore. Her face crumpled now, turning a bright shade of pink he found very attractive.

"I'm sorry, you probably have places to be… imagine just asking someone out of the blue for drinks…" She muttered and began to close up. Her entire attitude changed and she began to back away, much like he had.

"I would love to." He heard himself say and both froze. She looked up at him through her dark fringe.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Looks like we're both a little lost when it comes to these things." He said and she nodded, looking relieved. She fell into step beside him and the two made their way back over to the chess sets. Seating themselves onto a bench not far from them they began to talk. She was from Las Vegas, a fact that surprised them both when he told her his origins began in the same town. She had attended Yale, blushing at his mention of a safety school. She had two little sisters and told him a few anecdotes from when she was smaller. Their conversation moved to study and she listened carefully as he told of Caltech and the Academy. For the first time in almost three years he was able to discuss thesis psychology with someone who wasn't involved with his work. Selena turned out to be the talented debator.

"I disagree, your hypothesis is built on the grounds that childhood has anything to do with forming a serial killer." Selena said and Spencer looked at her aghast.

"What's your hypothesis then?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Small. I think it's caused by an event, a trigger of significant impact to a child's brain and subconscious that causes typical emotions such as guilt to be blocked by a mental barrier." She said and he scoffed.

"Your proof?" He demanded and she smiled.

"It's a hypothesis Spencer not a theory, if I had proof I would bring it forward. All I'm going on is the cases that I work; I can't do anymore than that." She said and he was glad she didn't take offense or back down simply because he had an eidetic memory. He told her so.

"An eidetic memory, what I would've have given for one of those in high school." She sighed then her brow furrowed. She wiped her glasses and replaced them.

"Although it would have made life easier in some aspects I wouldn't want one." She said and he quirked a brow.

"With the jobs we have, sometimes total visual recall can be a curse rather than a blessing." She said and he felt relieved that someone else actually understood. He divided the world into two kinds of people, those who were intimidated by his brain and reacted like he was a different species and those who knew and accepted him. There was a third kind, extremely rare and apart from Gideon she was the only one who filled the category, a person who understood his affliction and sympathized his inability to forget. They sat in silence. She checked her watch and a small scream escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry Spencer but I have to go. She said and began to walk away. Looking at his own he saw that it was 10:31am, her OCD wouldn't usually allow this to happen but he ran after her and caught up to her.

"Selena wait!" He called and she froze, her entire body stiff. He could see her inner struggle to remain where she was and grimaced.

"Can have your number? I have really enjoyed talking to you and… oh, I don't know…" He trailed off. He looked up and saw she was already pulling out a pen.

"Here." She said and wrote the sequence down on his palm. Giving the pen to him she held out her own. He wrote his own number down before returning the pen.

"Now I really have to go, thanks Spencer… please call soon." She said and disappeared into the crowd. Spencer stared down at his hand in shock, making sure this morning had really happened. Feeling in a much better mood than when he first arrived he smiled as he unlocked his car. His phone rang, looking at the ID he saw it was JJ.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Spence, come in we've got another one… it's a local. She said and he nodded.

"Be there in ten." He said and she paused.

"You sound… happy Spence, did something happen?" She asked and he smiled as he pulled out of the car park.

"Yeah, but it can wait. See you JJ." He said and hung up. Reality hit him like a truck and his euphoric mood suddenly left him as his mind began to focus on the upcoming case.

Selena POV:

Selena hated being late, almost as much as she hated chaotic messes. She had been five minutes late to her next appointment, a visit to a house to see a five year old foster child settle in to his new home. This had left her in a state of panic that refused to lift, however through the anxious fog she realised that this might be a good excerise for her. After 28 years of OCD maybe it was time to curb its hold on her? Five minutes late throughout the rest of the day left her feeling rather unhinged but she was surprised to find it didn't kill her. Her final appointment ended at 5:05pm and she cycled home, relieved that the day was over. She crested the hill that led down into her street and began to slide down it at a steadily increasing rate. The wind pushed her dark hair back and she let out a small shriek of excitement. Suddenly her tire hit something and she flew over the handlebars and onto the road with a sickening thud. She felt the wind leave her lungs and her head rang from where it had hit the cement. She groaned and struggled to rise.

"Are you alright?" A deep masculine voice called out and a hand gasped her gently by the upper arm and helped her to rise. Her glasses were, thankfully, unbroken and she turned to thank her rescuer who was a young man with dark blonde hair, tanned skin and a crooked smile.

"You hit the ground rather hard, are you alright?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"What's your name?" He asked and she cleared her throat. A warm trickle ran down the side of her face and she pressed two fingers to her temple. They came away wet and crimson stained.

"Shit, I'll get you to a hospital…" He trailed off and she licked her dry lips, still focused on the blood.

"Selena, my name is Selena." She said and the man smiled.

"Alright Selena, you will do very nicely." He said and Selena looked at him in confusion before a heavy object slammed into the side of her head and the world faded into black.

**Dun dun duh! Here we go, please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like. **


	2. The Stepford Wife

**Two**

******Disclaimer, i do not own any Criminal Mind's characters, i wish i did. All i own are my OC's and story line. **

Spencer POV:

Pulling up to the BAU removed the last traces of frivolity from Spencer's mind. Here, in this building, was the place where he witnesses some of humanity's worst crimes against each other, witnessed man's actions against his brother in the most heinous of crimes and yet each day without fail he returned to do it again. He was still young, still had a chance to walk away from this job unharmed yet even after seeing great men and women like Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway crack under the pressure he continued to return. Pushing those thoughts away he entered the building and rode the elevator to the bullpen. The team must have already been in the conference room for the bullpen was deserted.

"Sorry I'm late… traffic." He said as he entered and everyone yelled out a greeting.

"Hey kid!" Derek Morgan called out from the seat he lounged in, saluting him as always with a casual finger movement. Taking his seat he focused his attention on JJ who stood ready with the files.

"It's a bad one guys, there have been three dumpings over the last eighteen months in Mnt. Vernon… what appears to be a family unit." She said and everyone knew she was worrying about her own baby, due in just a matter of weeks.

"Each set of victims contains a brunette of mid to late 20's, a girl of 12 and a young boy of 9 or 10 years old." She said and clicked the projector on to show three similar looking women, pretty with long brown hair and blue eyes. Three girls were also on screen, each with curly brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. The little boys were all dark blonde with blue eyes. Then these images were replaced with the crime scene photos. What was strange was about this case was the way they were dressed. The crime scene pictures showed the women dressed in classic 1950's style dresses, with fully skirt, gloves and beehive hairdo. The children were dressed in similar conservative 1950's clothes with the little girl a miniature of the older woman.

"It's like the Stepford wives." Morgan remarked and everyone but Reid nodded.

"Who?" He asked and everyone exchanged exasperated glances.

_Shit._ The thought to himself, the day heading back to it's original course of action… intentional screwing him over.

"Never mind kid." Morgan said and Reid felt left out again, like always he missed things that other's always saw yet somehow saw things other's always missed. He hated it but resigned himself to the fact that it would probably always be like this. JJ spoke again and introduced the victims.

"These are Penelope Harris, Stacy Maris and Jo-Anne Kelsey." She said as she pointed to each one of the three women.

"Jo-Anne and these two children, Charlotte and Benjamin, are the latest victims, they were found this morning in Mnt. Vernon Park they've been there almost an entire month." JJ said.

"Why are we just getting this now, if it's been happening so close to us?" Hotch asked and JJ shook her head sadly.

"Local police department only had the first two to go by and didn't connect the dots until this morning, now their convinced it's a serial killer." She said and they all caught the bitterness in her voice. There was silence until someone could find something to say that would break it.

"Well we know he's targeting families and that he has a type." Emily said and Rossi nodded. They were all glad to move onwards.

"He picks an easy target. Young single mother with two children… she would have been about 18 with the first child so financially he could be…" He trailed off as family photos appeared of the victims.

"In each of these cases, the woman is not their mother. This man is targeting three different people each time, is holding them for months before killing them and dumping their bodies in the bush lands for no apparent reason. Each of the victims comes from different places, Penelope was from Woodbridge, Stacy Dale City and Jo-Anne Montclair."

"So, we know he's local," Reid piped in as he stared at a map he usual carried in his carrier bag. He felt eyes on him as he worked but shut it out as e inwardly traced the invisible circle around the areas. They were working in a neat triangle not far from Quantico… that's it!

"The Unsub is targeting areas around Quantico but not dumping his victims there." He said and traced the highway connecting the towns.

"Because it would draw attention where he doesn't want it, which is exactly where we need to place it." Rossi finished for him and Spencer nodded.

"What is he doing to these people JJ?" Morgan asked and JJ looked at the coroner's reports. She shook her head.

"As far as the coroner could tell there's nothing… apart from the strangulation." She said and Prentiss looked shocked. Reaching out she took the file out and stared down at it.

"No sexual assault?" She asked and JJ shook her head. Morgan leaned forward and stole the file from her with a cocky grin, causing Emily to smack him lightly.

"So sexual sadism is not what this Unsub's after, are we sure it's a guy… a lot of this is pointing towards female Unsub." Morgan said and Hotch broke in finally.

"No, it also screams of masculine organisation and control. Look at how he's dressed them;1950's style. He's stripping the women of their modern rights and placing them back into a time where their lives relied solely on their husbands. He's looking to replace a family. Look at his victims, they could all be related to each other… same exact physical type. He's collecting his lost family then killing them when his delusions end and they don't match up to his expectations." He said.

"This Unsub is organised, he's put months of effort into this delusion and when it falls apart he has to spend just as much time in the replacement of it. We ned to get there now, he probably already has his new 'family' and it's only a matter of time befre she slips up and he kills them." He went on and everyone stood.

"Garcia!" He called and the bubbly tech analysist perked up on the computer monitor.

"Yes my liege." She called out and everyone smiled.

"Run a check on tragedies in the Quantico area going back 18months to a year. Look for house fires, car accidents where only the husband survived." He said and she nodded.

"Your wish is my command." She said and signed out.

"Reid I want you to go to the coroner's office and take another look at the Jo-Anne Kelsey's body, see if you can scrounge any extra information that might have been missed. Rossi take Prentiss to the dump sites. Morgan you're with me we're tackling the local station and JJ you establish report with the local media, try to alert them of this man and get a phone line out for any information about victims… call in the families." He said and the team broke off.

"I don't need to remind you that this case involves children." Morgan caught up to Spencer and he felt his stomach drop. As casually as he could he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, to hide the string of numbers on his right palm. If Derek knew he had been late because of a girl Spencer knew he'd never here the end of it.

"Kid, wait up." He called and Spencer stopped with a sigh.

"Shit." He said out loud and waited for the other man to catch him.

"What's up man? You arrive late, a weird thing in itself, then you rush away like I'm the devil himself… so who is she?" He asked and Spencer cursed profilers everywhere. He remembered JJ's attempted to hide her relationship with Will and realised he'd be an idiot to try and hide his own with Selena, if it could be called any such thing… which it probably wasn't, he was Dr. Spencer Reid after all. Sighing he answered the waiting agent, deciding to try anyway.

"Who's who Morgan? As I said it was traffic." He said and turned to leave when Morgan grabbed his wrist and pulled his palm to eye level. Seeing the row of numbers scrawled neatly on his palm a look of triumph filled his dark, handsome face and Spencer yanked the hand back. Furiously he delved the hand back into his pocket.

"So help me Morgan if you tell…" He began when Morgan turned and yelled across the busy bullpen.

"Prentiss!" Morgan called and Emily looked over. Reid groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kid's got himself a girlfriend." Morgan shouted and Spencer blushed. Emily wasn't the only one to look over at this, he could see Rossi poke his head out from his office and even Hotch seemed strangely attentive, his best poker face steadily gazing at the file in front of him. JJ had a smile on her face as she picked up her handbag from her desk and Reid felt anger well up as Morgan smirked into his face. Shaking slightly he faced him squarely.

"I do not have a girlfriend Morgan. I just met Selena at the park." He said furiously to Morgan as Emily laughed.

"Good job Reid, always knew you could do it." She yelled across the bullpen and with another muttered curse Reid turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, much to the laughter of his work friends.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Still fuming at the conversation in the bullpen Reid stood behind the coroner as she showed him the latest brunette victims. There was something familiar about these women that Spencer found worrying, he couldn't quite put a finger on it but it niggled at the back of his mind. The two children had already been claimed by their parents and their coroner reports already sent through to Hotch and Morgan at the police station.

"So there's no sexual assault with any of these victims." He asked and the woman sighed.

"Not exactly." She said and Reid frowned.

"I found traces of semen; identical to all three victims however there is no tearing or bruising that comes from rape... these acts were consensual." She said and Reid frowned.

"Anything else?" He asked and she nodded.

"All three had sustained heavy concussions from a blunt force trauma to the head, partly healed… I'd say about two months." She said and showed a bruise on the woman's temple. Reid peered closely at the wound. The cut was healed but the bruising hadn't quite gone.

"It looks perfectly healed, like someone patched it up." He said and the coroner nodded.

"They did, I found anti-septic liquids on the cuts. One known as TCP which is odd." She said and he looked at her.

"Why?"

"TCP is a mild antiseptic created in the 1950's and sold mainly in the United Kingdom. It's not as popular as most American brands and it generally cost's more, whoever he is he took care of these women while they were alive. Their clothes fit them perfectly, the hairdo was painstakingly made." She said and Reid nodded. Odd but noted.

"I notice there's no ligature marks." He said and she nodded.

"I found trace amounts of Diazepam and Flunitrazepam in her system. He treats them regularly but with perfect doses that keep them functioning but calm during the day and possibly inducing forced sleep during the night." She said and Reid stiffened. Memories of Tobias Hankel made a quick revisit before he forced them away.

"Would you need prior knowledge of medicine to know this?" He asked and she frowned.

"Not necessarily but the Flunitrazepam needs prescription or black market purchase." She said and he nodded.

"There's one other thing." She said and he waited.

"I found a mixture of cleaning fluid and bleach on their arms, knees and foreheads… does that mean anything to you?' She asked and he shook his head.

"Thank you." He said and left. His phone was in his hand and Hotch's number already ringing before he left the morgue.

"Hotch I know how he's keeping his victims." He said and stepped into his car.

"He's drugging them with Valium during the day and Rohypnol at night…" He said

"Alright, we'll call it a day… we can't do anything else but wait for the paper trail and Rossi's examinations. Head home Reid." He said and Reid nodded. He heard Hotch call something out to Garcia before he hung up. They could do no more tonight, tomorrow they would have to start a missing person's check… and he had the feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Emily POV:

"If I were to dump a body, why would I keep returning to the same place? The cops would know it was a previous dump site and gain more intel on me each time so why keep coming back?" She said aloud and watched as Rossi moved to stand beside the road and looked down into the ditch. The three bodies had been found lying inside it, stretched out in a neat line in order of height and their hands folded across their stomachs for the women or by their sides for the children.

"This place hold's significance to him, he needs to dump them here." Rossi said.

"I couldn't do it during the day, I can be seen for at least a mile that way… so he dumps them at night with plenty of cover." He said and Emily nodded.

"He lays them out gently, smoothing out their clothes, caressing their hair… remorse at it's most prominent." She said and Rossi nodded.

"This is where his family died, where they always die. Each time the new woman fails her task… he has to end it the way it ended before." Emily said and looked around.

"To move all the bodies here I'd need a vehicle that's large enough to do it in one go so a van probably." She said and he nodded. There was silence as they looked around.

"Do you reckon he's already got another family?" She asked Rossi who nodded.

"Guy like this is meticulous, as soon as Jo-Anne failed to be whoever he's remembering he was stalking his next victims. Work like that could take months for anyone else but he's had practice… he knows exactly what he's looking for and my guess is that he's already got it." He said and she frowned. The dark was setting in and looking around Emily nodded.

"We were right about he dumping at night, in this light I couldn't tell who was here or not." She said and Rossi grimaced. Pulling his phone out he called Hotch to tell him what they had.

"Let's go, not much we can do tonight… we'll begin again in the morning." He said and Emily sighed as they got back in the car and headed back to Quantico.

"Can you believe it about Reid?" She asked and Rossi chuckled.

"I feel good for the guy." He said and Emily nodded.

"It can't be easy…" Rossi went on and Emily looked at him.

"You appreciate him for the contributions he makes to this team, he is also your friend however if you didn't know Spencer and you heard him speaking like he usually does… would you want to hang around him?" Rossi asked and Emily opened her mouth immediately.

"Of course…"She began but she was cut off.

"No you wouldn't… you're a successful, beautiful woman in her 30's and he's a young, scholastic know-it-all with all the social skills of a gnat trust me… you wouldn't waste your time." He said and Emily felt terrible. There were always jokes floating around about Reid's inability to carry through on any kind of romantic relationship but the way Rossi put it almost made it sound… hopeless.

"Yeah, good for him right?" She said and Rossi nodded.

"She's a keeper." He said and they continued their drive in silence.

Selena POV:

Music was playing in the background. Selena could hear Billy and the Comets playing through a thick, downy fog. All her limbs felt extremely heavy and try as she might she couldn't lift them or move them more than an inch in any direction. The world around her felt odd, starchy even but she couldn't place it.

_Okay __don__'__t __panic __Selena,__ just__ stay__ calm__ and __think__… _Her thoughts drifted and she couldn't stay focused on them individually for very long. Slowly other feelings began to take over. Pain. Her head ached and she knew it was where something had hit her… she couldn't remember what. She could smell the antiseptic hanging in the air mixed with a fresh perfume, Chanel No.5 maybe. Opening her eyes she was grateful she was drugged or she would have screamed. The man from the street was sitting next to her, back propped against the headboard of the bed she was lying on. He stretched out and placed a pair of glasses on her face and the world came into clearer focus. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling with a strange look that chilled her to the bone. It wasn't predatory but it left her feeling very vulnerable and on edge. He smiled as she looked at him.

"Hello Darcy, you slept in sleepy head." He murmured and reached out a hand. She tried to squirm away but the drugs in her system were only slowly wearing off and one of his rough hands softly caressed her cheek.

"On Darcy I've missed you… the kids will be so glad you've come back." He said and she began to cry, the intense but silent river of terror working its way down her cheeks. His face fell.

"Don't cry Darcy, we can't have the children see their mother cry…I know! I have a present that will make it all better." He said and pulled something out from behind him. Her eyes widened.

"Hot chocolate, cream and a single swirl of caramel… your favourite Darcy, I know you love your hot chocolates." He said and gently lifted her head from the pillow. Resting her against his chest he slowly brought the drink to her lips. Against all reason she opened her lips, allowing him to gently feed her the beverage. When it was done she could move her arms and legs more, more energy began to flow through her.

"I think it's time you met them Darcy, come on." He said and she shook her head weakly.

"M-m… n-na… sss." She said and he stopped.

"What was that Darcy?" He asked and his voice had gone very, very quiet. Fear crept into her and she licked her lips and swallowed thickly.

"I-I would… love t-to." She said shakily and the icy look vanished completely replaced by a look of total adoration.

"I knew Darcy it, you missed them too." He said and she nodded, stronger this time. He helped her up and although she leaned heavily against him they managed to make it out of the bedroom without her falling over. His hands were excruciatingly gentle and he guided her to sit on a small, pristine settee in the corner of a vibrantly coloured and extremely neat room that looked like something taken directly from the pages of a 1950's home magazine. It was a horror movie worthy situation and Selena started to shake.

"Are you alright Darcy, you've gone so pale." He said, squeezing her hands tightly until she nodded. He left her for a moment. She looked around desperately for a way out but the lacy curtains were fully drawn and the door had a weird looking lock attached to the inside; without tying she knew this door would not open. Presently her kidnapper returned. Behind him were three children. A tall, pretty young girl who looked around 12 entered first. She was dressed in a darling blue dress with a full shirt, her curly brown hair was piled on top of her head in a classic beehive style and on her feet were a pair of slim, white shoes. The little boy behind her could be no more than 10 years old and was dressed in a clean white shirt, brown shorts and long bobby-socks. The final child was different from the first two, she was significantly younger, only around 5 and her little outfit looked older than her siblings, as though it had been worn before whereas the others were brand new.

"Children." The man said and they stopped. In age order they faced her.

"Say hello to your Mother." He said and the three children looked at Selena with a myriad of expressions ranging from hope to vacant. Two looked scared and rightly so however one simply looked bored, the youngest stared at Selena with a strange mixture of sadness and boredom.

"Hello Mother." The oldest said in unison and she struggled to smile encouragingly at them.

"Hello d-darlings…" She said and the man smiled.

"This is Cindy, Matthew and Lucy. Be nice to them and look after them… I'm going to work." He announced and sure enough he was dressed in a fashionable suit and tie that made him look like some sort of valet.

"Goodbye my love." He said and pressed a kiss to Selena's cheek. She drew back, only slightly, but he still saw it. Anger clouded his face and she bit her lip. Fearing another silent outburst she smiled up at him and slowly raised a hand to his cheek. Stroking the smooth tanned skin she paused, fighting the drugs in her system as she tried to focus.

"Is that how you s-say goodbye to the mother of your ch-children?" She asked and he looked shocked. Then he smiled happily.

"Oh Darcy, I knew you'd remember." He said and gathered her into his arms. His lips came down on hers roughly and he kissed her passionately. Fighting hard on her gag reflex Selena let him finish. She remained where she was but didn't invite further advances when he turned to leave. He smiled at her as he left and she waited until he had gone before rushing towards the window. Her legs weren't up to it and she fell with a cry of pain. The oldest girl rushed to her side and they both struggled to get her to stand. Slipping and arm around the child's shoulders she walked to the window with more care, aware she looked more like a drunk than a delicate lady, and pulled the curtain back. Her heart sank at the sight of brick wall in front of her. She watched as her kidnapper descended a flight of stairs behind the building they were inside and entered a door in a lower level. Turning she smiled at the three children and invited them closer as she returned to the settee. 'Cindy' moved towards her first, 'Matthew' close behind. Lucy stayed where she was and watched.

"What is your name?" She asked and the girl's eyes flickered with something akin to determination. She opened her mouth and a whisper came out.

"Karly." She managed and Selena smiled encouragingly. She stroked the girl's brown hair gently and pulled her to sit beside her on the couch. Beckoning the two other children to sit down she held onto Karly's hand tightly. The clock on the wall across the room read, 9:01am. Her whole body trembled. She should be starting work now, she thought and her breathing began to come hard. The room around her actually helped ease the OCD anxiety, it was incredibly neat with nothing out of place. Shaking her head to clear it she looked down at Karly and tried to smile.

"Karly, how long have you been here?" She asked and the girl shook her head.

"I don't remember, I was walking home from school… he grabbed me and I don't remember much after that." She said and her lip trembled.

"Never mind, we'll get to that later… Matthew?" She asked and he little boy looked up at her confusedly.

"What's your real name sugar?" She asked and he sat up straighter.

"J-jason." He said. She smiled and looked towards the youngest who had begun to suck on her thumb as she stared up at Selena with wide eyed innocence.

"And you sweetie?" She asked and Karly spoke.

"She was already here when I arrived, her name is actually Lucy." She said helpfully and Selena could feel the drugs beginning to wear off slightly. Selena stared down at the smallest girl and felt confused. Her drug addled brain struggled to make sense of the situation but couldn't.

_Spencer, __I__ need __to __get __to __Spencer. _The thought rang clear as a bell and Selena looked down at Lucy with a bright smile.

"Alright Lucy, do you know where I can find a phone?" She asked and the little girl pointed towards another doorway, through which a kitchen could clearly be seen.

"Thank you." She said and walked unsteadily towards it. Once inside she used the walls to keep her upright as she searched the small, linoleum and vinyl room for a phone finally spotting a corded one attached to the wall. On her palm Spencer's number was still etched into her skin and she hurriedly dialed the number. It rang out for a moment before disconnecting completely. She tried again. And again with the same results, tears began to fall down her face as she realised calling would be useless. So as not to scare the children she dried her eyes on a tea towel before reentering the lounge room. She smiled at the children and through the fog in her mind she remembered to establish as much report with them as possible.

"Do any of you know any games?" She asked.

**How am I going? Reviews are welcome in all forms. **


	3. Profiling an Unsub

**Three**

Spencer POV:

For the third time that morning Spencer went to press the call button on his phone, for the third time that morning he couldn't bring himself to put just the smallest touch of pressure on the button and connect. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank wall in front of him and clutching his mobile in an effort to actually call Selena. He decided to try and trick himself. He was just calling her to warn her about the Unsub… he was just calling to let her know it wasn't safe to be alone right now. Unsurprisingly his mind wasn't falling for it. He was scared of the sure rejection that would come if he did, since when did pretty women like Selena Jones actually take an interest in guys like him? He put the phone down with a sigh then brought it back up almost instantly to try again.

"Come on Spence, grow a pair and just call her." He muttered and pressed the button. It rang out and he held his breath. It was answered and a shaky came from the phone.

"Hello?" It said.

"Selena, its Spencer." He said and the person on the end coughed.

"Sorry, I'm not Selena, whoever she is… My names Georgia, I just picked this phone up and ya called." The woman said and Spencer froze. Of course, she'd played a trick on him. He frowned and slammed the phone shut. Curling his fists against his eyes he began to curse. Why had he expected her to be any different from the countless women who had already done this to him, hadn't he learnt his lesson by now? He felt like an idiot. His phone rang and he answered.

"Spencer?" It was the woman from before.

"I'm sorry to have called you Georgia; it would seem someone's being playing a joke." He said and the woman chuckled.

"No, I don' think so. I just searched the place where I found this phone… I ave a bag with yer Selena's things init." She said and Spencer's breath caught in his throat.

"What?" He asked as his whole body went numb. The woman sighed and the sound of a bag being opened came through the line.

"She a psychiatrist?" Georgia asked and Spencer's mouth went dry.

"Yes." He said quietly and the movement stopped.

"Where do ya want me t'drop this off then?" She asked and Spencer's mind froze.

"Where are you?" He asked and she told him.

"Please stay there, I'll come and collect it." He said, snapped the phone shut and sprinted out the door. He drove to the address Georgia had told him and saw her waiting on the side of a dim, quiet road.

"Georgia?" He called and she waved at him. She was a prostitute, going by the clothes she wore… and the expression on her face when she saw him. Why were prostitutes always attracted to him? Couldn't he have a normal woman like him just once? Georgia smiled as she approached him and handed him the bag.

"Thank you." He said and pulled out whatever he had in his wallet. Her eyes widened as she took the money.

"Did you see anything else?" Spencer asked and she frowned, trying to remember. Finally she shook her head.

"I came here for work. I saw da phone thought I migh' be able t'sell it when ya rang…" She said and hung her head ashamedly. Reid just shook his head.

"If you remember anything else please call me." He said and handed her his card.

"Alright. Do you 'ave a picture, I migh' be able t'see if people seen ya girl." She asked and he checked the bag. Nothing. Instead he described her. In the end Georgia shrugged.

"Sounds like a good girl, they don' come near us but I promise I'll keep an eye out Spencer." She said and he thanked her. Climbing back into his car he drove home and began to pile through her bag. She was a sufferer of OCD, she wouldn't have left her stuff lying in the middle of a street for a prostitute to find and sell off. Spencer also didn't believe in co-incidences, there was a serial killer out there targeting Selena's exact type and he arrived at a conclusion that worried him. Either; she'd lost it completely and gone off by herself or she'd being taken, going by her behaviour that morning Reid was one hundred percent certain it was the latter. Checking his watch he realised he would have to wait until later in the morning to tell the team as it was approaching one o'clock, he gripped the steering wheel hard. Then he slammed the wheel and swore.

"Damn it! Selena I'm going to find you, I promise." He said out loud and continued his drive home.

SRSRSRSRSR

"Morgan, he has her!" Spencer yelled as he sprinted into the police station, crashing into several people and tripping over a trolley of paper. He kept running until he saw the older agent already standing in the room they'd set up the night before. Morgan turned to face him, a confused look on his face. Hotch rushed into the conference room followed closely by Rossi, Prentiss and JJ.

"Reid? Who has who?" Morgan asked, placing his hands on Spencer's shoulders trying to calm the younger man down. Spencer peered over at the white board they had set up as he held Selena's diary in his hand and he showed it to Morgan.

"The Unsub, he has Selena!" He said desperately and Morgan's face showed his surprise. He forced the younger man into a chair but Spencer couldn't sit. Like a jack-in-the-box he sprung straight back up.

"Slow down Reid, how do you know he has her?" He asked and Spencer tried to stay seated but in the end simply paced the room while he explained trying to call her last night, skipping the three failed attempts to do so, and the subsequent discovery of her bag in the street.

"Maybe it's…" Morgan began but Spencer's face twisted into such a furious expression he immediately dropped that line of questioning.

"I followed her day planner this morning, no-ones seen her this morning or last night Morgan!" He said, calming himself with a few deep breaths as he looked over at Hotch. The team's Chief had his chin in his hand.

"It's only this morning Reid. If that's correct the Unsub took her the afternoon we began this investigation which also means we're looking for two children." He said and Rossi nodded. He pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Garcia see if she can pull missing children's reports." He said and Hotch nodded.

"I'll contact the media; do you have a photo Spence?" JJ asked and her face crumpled as the youngest member of the BAU team sank into the nearest chair his hands clenched in despair in his thick brown hair.

"I'll get one from Garcia." Rossi added and left the room.

"What do you mean if? Hotch she suffers from extreme Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, her entire world revolves around this day planner…" He said and grabbed it, holding it carefully as though by letting it go he had committed some great sin against its owner. He missed the pitying looks Morgan and Emily threw at each other as he stared down at the ugly carpet. Hotch, as always, took control of the situation and handled it like every other case they'd ever done… like a professional.

"Then that's our ticket into figuring out who this guy is Reid, can you write out the exact timeline on the day she went missing." Hotch said and Reid nodded. Grimly he grabbed the closest whiteboard and began to draw on it, muttering under his breath as his eidetic memory kicked in. Morgan shared a worried look with Hotch.

"Hotch, what are our chances?" He asked and the team leader spoke quietly, aware of the unstable young man steadily working just metres away.

"Our profile will lead us too this Unsub just like it always does." He said and Morgan shook his head.

"That's not what I mean Hotch and you know it. I've never seen him like that… we need to find this girl or I swear he'll loose whatever self he has left." The younger agent said and his boss sighed.

"I don't know Derek but keep working, text me when we're ready to give the profile." He said and exited the room. Spencer tried to ignore the growing feeling of sickness that welled inside his stomach as the minutes ticked by. He'd made a geographic profile, he'd marked down every detail of Selena's day and was currently pouring through piles of police reports sent to him by Garcia. All were on accidents dated back to about 2 years ago and he allowed his mind to settle into a rhythm as he scanned the pages and pages of official reports. He came up with nothing.

"Shit!" He swore and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

"Take a break kid." A deep voice called to him and he nodded, standing stiffly and stretching. Morgan clapped him on the back.

"We're giving the profile in five minutes… text Hotch." He said and sent Spencer off with a firm pat on the shoulder. Spencer leant against the wall outside the police station and sent Hotch the message, all the while thinking how nice it would be to forget, to reach into his bag and simply forget everything. He still carried the Dilaudid with him, although he hadn't taken it in over three months. He carried it with him as a reminder and, guiltily, as a fall back.

"Stop it Spencer, you don't need it." He muttered and stared out over the semi-deserted car park. Hotch arrived not long after this inner debate and the two of them joined the rest of the team in the police bullpen to give the profile. The whole Quantico Police department was on hand and the team faced them, prepped and ready to give this profile.

"To start off we are looking for a white male. He's in his early to mid thirties and has recently lost his entire family in an accident quite possibly caused by himself about two years ago." Emily began she indicated to the board where a sketch of the man was pinned. Information from the helpline and the interviewed families had provided a brief sketch that unfortunately didn't give much beyond blonde hair and tanned skin.

"He is suffering under a psychotic delusion caused by acute PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, in his mind these victims are his family. In reality they are simply strangers he has stalked and kidnapped in order to bring his family back from the dead." Spencer piped up and not just the police forced looked at him. Clearing his throat he stepped forward and indicated to the map.

"We have narrowed down his hunting ground between Montclair and Mnt. Vernon, however he actually lives in Quantico. He has avoided this specific area before because it has been too close to where he lives and thus taking his victims from nearby townships a) helps him in avoiding law enforcement crossovers and b) allows him to travel Highway 95 freely which gives him access to all towns along the bay area. His latest victim is the only one to actually come from here." He said and his throat closed. Swallowing he stepped back as Morgan spoke up.

"We call this kind of serial killer a collector. He has a specific type that he looks for in his victims, without them he feels incomplete. He is patient and very organized. He takes great care in studying his victims… learns everything he can about them before taking them which means he either has a steady job that doesn't require his constant presence or he is currently unemployed. Look for restrurant owners, home-businessmen or men in the travel industry." He said smoothly and Hotch stepped forward finally.

"Remember, sexual sadism is not in this man's mind, he is merely grieving and delusional. He is not a pedophile but the lives on these children depend solely on the behaviour of the young woman he has kidnapped. She is the key to finding him and if we find her, we find him. Good luck everyone." He said and everyone dispersed. JJ walked up to them and smiled sympathetically at Spencer.

"I've alerted the media, everyone is now aware that she is missing and information on missing children is pouring in faster than I find comfortable… tell them Garcia." She said into the phone she held.

"Boy wonder I have with me a list of children who have not be present at school in the areas you gave me in the last 36 hours, subtracting from that children over 13 and under 8, we have 50." She said and Reid began to think carefully.

"Only Caucasian Garcia and minus girls who are under 11, boys who are over 10 and cross check with children who live in close proximity to their school, he's picking these kids off the street so most likely while their walking home." He said and typing ensued. Silence.

"I have two boys and a girl. Karly Summers… sending her picture to your cells. Robert Johnson, wait he's in hospital with appendicitis youch, so that leaves Jason Livery sending his picture now." She said and Reid smiled despite the situation.

"Thanks Garcia." He said and the tech analyist laughed.

"Anything for my gorgeous Boy Wonder, keep that chin up and that amazing brain working. She said and hung up. Printing out the pictures he realised they were right on the money. The family unit was now complete. Karly, Jason and Selena fit the Unsub's victimology so well it hurt Spencer to think about it. Stepping back he gazed up at the board and waited for more news to come. It was only 12:00pm.

Selena POV:

The day had progressed swiftly enough. Karly and Jason had taken to her almost immediately however it was the little one Lucy who was still worrying Selena the most. She hadn't spoken a single word in the whole time she had been with them, simply pointing if she wanted something or sitting silently while the older children played. Finally Selena had enough.

"Lucy, come here darling." She said and was glad to hear the last traces of her slurred speech were gone. The little girl sighed and crept over to her. Holding out her arms Selena invited her to sit on the cottony starch of the delicate blue skirt that covered her lap. The little girl clambered on staring up at Selena with eyes clouded with an expression to old for her young face. It was loneliness.

"Do you want me to brush your hair, my mum used to for me when I was sad." Selena said and Karly stood to retrieve the brush as the smaller girl nodded silently.

"Alright then." Selena said and delicately pulled the hair from its tiny golden bun. Running a hand through the silken strands Selena smiled and held the small child close. The brush was given to her and she began to run it through the shining hair in front of her. Minutes of silence ticked by, broken only by the constant sound of Billy and the Comets.

"Karly will you turn that off please?" Selena asked and Jason jumped up.

"I wanna do it, I wanna do it." He said and Karly shoved him away.

"She asked me Jason so I'll do it." The older girl said, full of her own importance.

"Jason sweetie can you fetch me a pillow, my back is starting to hurt." Selena said quickly drawing the fighting to a close as the two went off to their own jobs throwing snobby looks at each other. A small giggle escaped Lucy and caught Selena by surprise.

"They are rather silly sometimes aren't they?" She told the little girl who nodded and stuck her finger back into her mouth. Jason returned with a crisp white pillow and gently placed it behind Selena as she continued to brush Lucy's golden hair. A silence filled the room Selena began to sing softly.

_You know the dream I told you about the other day,_

_No, not the one that got me so upset_

_I mean the one I told you about that made me gay,_

_The one about the one that I dreamt I met_

_Well, what do you know_

_He smiled at me in my dreams last night_

_My dreams are getting better all the time_

_And what do you know_

_He looked at me in a different light_

_My dreams are getting better all the time…_

Karly smiled and sat down next to her. Lucy's little body relaxed totally against Selena as she finished redoing her hair and she knew the little girl was asleep. She looked at Jason who was busy playing with the chess set before him, picking up the pieces and placing them around the board in an attempt to play himself.

"Selena, will we ever get out of here?" Karly asked and her hand crept to encircle Selena's. Selena squeezed it tightly.

"I don't know Karly. I hope so." She said and the girl nodded sadly.

"What was that song you were singing?" She asked and Selena smiled.

"'My Dreams are getting better all the Time' by Doris Day." She said and Karly smiled.

"I liked it but you have a funny voice." She said and Selena giggled. Looking at the clock she saw it was 12:00pm. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Jason looked up, horrified.

"Oh no." Karly whispered and Selena stiffened. The door opened and the man stepped into the house. All four people inside froze as his silhouette stood stark against the midday sun. He surveyed the room quietly and Selena's blood chilled in her veins. Carefully she moved out from beneath Lucy, picking up the awakening child and placing her gently on her hip.

"Darcy, why are the children playing… they should be studying." He said softly and Selena shivered at the underlining malice in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" She broke of as the man stepped through the doorway and rushed towards her. He grabbed her by the upper arm, harshly, bruisingly, so unlike that morning. She whimpered and bit her lip.

"You thought what?" The man said.

"You are a woman; you don't think, you obey your husband in all ways… is that clear?" He said and shook her slightly. She nodded, gasping in pain as his fingers gripped her tightly.

"Crystal clear." She said and he let go.

"You will learn Darcy, that a woman's place is to please her husband. You will please me Darcy, now give me a kiss." He demanded and, inwardly cringing, Selena leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her 'husband's' lips.

"There's my girl, take Lucy to bed then go make lunch. I will take Cindy and Matthew to their rooms." He said and all but dragged the two children from the room. Jason's cries fell on deaf ears as he and Karly were shoved into their room and locked inside. Carefully Selena carried Lucy into the only remaining bedroom that wasn't the Master's. It was small, pink and fluffy… a fairy tale room for a fairy tale princess. Gently Selena lay Lucy down pulled back the covers and removed the little girl's shoes. Thanking god for having had to look after significantly younger sisters, she managed to get Lucy into bed without her waking up entirely before sneaking out and making her way to the kitchen. Her kidnapper was there and he smiled as she entered.

"Now Darcy, what are you making?" He asked and she shrugged, knowing better than to actually suggest anything.

"I suggest sandwiches, ham ones with egg and lettuce." He said and she nodded silently. Cautiously she fixed the dinning room table, conscious of the children's sobs echoing through the house. She placed a dinner mat, identical knives and forks exactly one inch from the side of the mat and two completely symmetrical napkins before the places at the table. She then made the sandwiches and set them down in front of him and the other chair. She cleaned up the kitchen meticulously before seating herself down and waiting for him to start, forcing herself to eat the tasteless sandwich she had prepared. When that was done she cleaned up. Just as she placed the final dishes into the cupboards she felt him come up behind her. Two hands came to rest on her hips and he rested his chin on her shoulder before sighed deeply. She stiffened and waited. Soon his right hand moved to rest just below her breast, his thumb gently caressing the underside of the curve. She muffled a small shriek and bit down hard on her lip. His other hand came up to rest on her other shoulder as he smoothed a strand of hair away from her neck to place a chilling kiss against her feverish skin. Suddenly he whirled her around and forced her against him. She felt crushed and hot, not at all comfortable with his presence.

"Darcy, oh Darcy I missed you." He said and she suddenly had enough.

"I'm not Darcy." She said and he stiffened. Drawing back he looked down at her.

"I think the heat has gotten to you Darcy, you need to lie down." He said and tugged her roughly to the doorway of the kitchen. She struggled, screaming at him and swearing.

"You son of bitch! I hate you! Let me and those children go or I swear I'll kill you!" She yelled and he whirled around.

"Don't fuss Darcy, you'll work yourself into a fit and scare the children." He begged and she spat at him.

"My name is Selena, Se-leen-ah. Get it! I'm not Darcy. You are despicable if you think I'm letting you get away with this. We're going to get out of here, I promise you that." She said and he screamed, launching fist that struck the wall about half an inch from her head. She froze in horror.

"Don't you ever threaten to take my children from me, I am their father and your husband Darcy and you will stay here!" He shouted and she pushed him away one last time.

"My name is not Darcy!" She screamed and shrunk back as he approached her with rage in his eyes. A needle was clutched in his hand and as she struggled to get away he grabbed her arm.

"No, no, no not again. Please no I'll be Darcy. I'll be whoever you want just… no!" She screamed as the needle broke her skin and he injected her with whatever it was. Her world began to blur and she felt her knees begin to weaken, her mood begin to calm almost immediately. The man caught her as she staggered.

"Darcy, shhh. Let's get you to bed, it's time to sleep." He said and she struggled valiantly to remain conscious. Her last thought was of Spencer, she had to get word to Spencer… somehow. The world faded and she collapsed into sleep.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

When she awoke it was very late or possible very early. Through a haze of drugged influence and short sightedness she tried to sort out her situation with the minimal range of movement she had. The small, lace curtained window in the room was semi-drawn on a night sky, there was a soft glow of moonlight falling onto her face and she welcomed it like a mother's caress. To her panic she had no idea what the time was and looking down she realised she was dressed in a silken night gown that barely covered her thighs. Feeling sickened and violated she listened to the night around her and shuddered at the sound of gentle breathing. She could now feel someone sleeping beside her and slowly turned her head to stare with hatred at the man who had kidnapped her. He was fast asleep and she waited patiently while the drugs in her system began to wear off, allowing her small movements at a time. It was almost an hour before she had the mobility to get off the bed without disturbing its other occupant. Carefully she slid off the bed and crawled towards the door. She made it down the hallway until she reached Karly's room, reaching up to unlock the door and push it open. It took her three attempts but she managed to open it with little noise. Karly's pale face poked out into the corridor and she gasped at the sight of Selena on the floor. Pressing a finger to her lips she beckoned her closer.

"P-paper." She whispered and the girl nodded, glancing nervously towards the master bedroom.

"Assss-leep." Selena muttered and hauled herself against the corridor wall in an effort to stop the world from spinning. She watched as Karly walked off to search for a piece of paper and pen. She didn't know what to write when she got them and ended up simply staring at it for a long time.

"I don't know where we are Karly; I don't know what to write." She said and the girl began to cry. Pulling her close Selena murmured softly into her ear and held her tightly until she stopped.

"You are so brave Karly but I'm going to have to ask you to be even braver for a while." Selena said and Karly stiffened.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Selena grimaced.

"I have to lock the door, if I don't he'll know and I won't be able to get a clear enough head to write to Spencer." She said and Karly titled her head.

"Who's Spencer?" She asked and Selena smiled.

"A friend of mine, he works for the FBI and he'll be very worried about me." She said and Karly nodded.

"Okay, just this once Selena… I don't like locked doors but if you can get Spencer here… I'll do it." She said and Selena hugged her tightly.

"I promise you Karly, we're all going to get out of here." She said and the girl nodded. Slowly they stood and Selena gently closed the door behind the girl before locking it with a sickened heart. Suppressing her tears she walked back into the Master bedroom, holding the piece of paper and the pen and tucking the securely under the mattress before climbing cautiously into the bed. She settled down and tried to sleep, tomorrow she would find out where the hell she was and then she'd send that note to Spencer. Tears came, unbidden, to her eyes as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm masculine body. She suppressed a shudder as the hand traveled her body, riding beneath her hemline and panties, searching and finding what it wanted before she finally started to cry. As the man went about his perverted business Selena remained perfectly still, biding her time as the hand invaded her most inner places. She suppressed her cries and simply bore through the long night. He did not force himself upon her, merely touched her, however she knew the next time would be different. Next time he would have her and there would be nothing she could do minus killing herself. When the hand retracted from beneath her night gown Selena smiled into her pillow. Gentle snores filled the room once more and she smirked, waiting for the sun to rise and the last day of her life to begin. Come what may she would be ready to do what was necessary for herself and these children, if killing herself saw them out safely then she would do it. As always her final thoughts before drifting off were of Spencer. She warmed at the memory of his wide, brown eyes sparkling as she joked about life with two sisters. His gentle hands and fingers as he helped her to stand. His soft voice as he spoke to her of his theories of the world. She warmed and waited.

"Spencer." She breathed and drifted into pure nothing.

**Please, please, please review. I really want this story to go well and the more I receive the better I can make it. Thanks for reading guys. **


	4. But Now I'm Found

**Four**

**Wow! I would just like to begin by thanking everyone who's reviewed my story, I can't thank you all enough for all your comments and I dedicate all this hard work to you guys. **

**Second is the usual disclaimer, I don't own any characters in Criminal Minds (accept Spencer Reid in my mind) however my OC's are all mine as well as my story (if it happens to sound similar to another fic I'm so sorry but I'll swear on anything you want me to swear on that this is all my original work).**

**Alright folks, here goes nothing… enjoy and review please. **

Selena POV:

The sun was up and the plastic alarm clock ringing painfully in her ear as Selena sat up in bed and gazed around the room. Swaying slightly from sleep deprivation and repeated drug doses she waited for the beige walls so stop spinning sickeningly before attempting to move out of bed. She swung her legs over the side and stood. Suddenly her stomach heaved and with a frightful groan she emptied her stomach's contents onto the floor beside the bed.

"Darcy!" Her 'husband' yelled in shock and immediately came to her side. He forced her back onto the bed gently and stroked her forehead soothingly. His face was creased into mask of distress, all traces of rage from last night gone.

"Oh my sweet Darcy, stay here I'll get you some water." He said and went to fetch a cold glass. He returned and handed it to her, watching her closely as she took gentle sips and placed the half empty glass on the bedside table. She smiled shakily up at him and stared down at the mess on the carpet. Following her gaze the man, she still didn't even know his name, clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I'll get the cleaning supplies from the restaurant." He said and pressed his lips to her cheek hurriedly before exiting the room. Staggering to her feet Selena moved to the door, clutching at the jamb to keep her upright. She collapsed not long after and groaned as a wet cloth was pressed to her forehead.

"There, there Darcy you're going to be alright." He said and Selena was too dreary to correct him.

"You have to clean up the mess my love; I won't have our children living in filth." He said suddenly, his soft voice becoming hard as he dragged her back into the bedroom. Through a haze of tears and fever-like fog Selena dropped the rough scrubbing brush into the bucket of warm liquid beside the puddle of vomit. It smelled strongly of bleach, masking the other unpleasant smell with its powerful odour. Slowly, on her hands and knees, she began to scrub the carpet, back and forth until the mess cleared away. She kept scrubbing until he was satisfied the mess was completely gone, flinching as he commanded her to scrub at the same patch again and again and again. Her breath came in shallow sobs and she collapsed against the bed when it was finally done. The bucket was taken away, as was the scrubbing brush but the harsh smell of bleach hung in the room like an older woman's cheap perfume.

"Get dressed, I expect breakfast within the hour then we'll have our photos taken for the album." He said and she nodded dazedly. Footsteps and the slam of the front door told her she was once again alone in the house with the children. Dropping her pretense of illness she immediately stood and walked straight to Karly and Jason's rooms, unlocking them and calling out for them to hurry. She moved with great urgency to the kitchen and began to tear it apart, looking for clues at to the name of the restaurant below her. She arrived at nothing and bit her tongue to hold in the scream of frustration welling in the back of her throat. She searched the lounge room next, searching the cupboards and shelves thoroughly for anything. The only thing she found were pictures. There were three family portraits, each one with slightly different members but they all shared two things in common. Her kidnapper, (whatever his name was), and the little girl Lucy.

"She's his daughter." She whispered in shock, staring at the photos she realised now exactly why the little girl refused to speak. Why bother forming connections to women who weren't going to stay with them for very long? Why bother speaking to 'siblings' that were destined to leave? Staring at the sad little book case she caught a single photo that contained no children. It held a man and his wife, in their wedding clothes, standing before a sign that read The Anelan Belle. It was her kidnapper and his original wife, the real Darcy. Selena paused, pondering what had happened to this woman before realizing she now had a name, and what a stroke of luck it was too. She fled to the bedroom calling to Karly to start making toast in the kitchen and for Jason to wake Lucy up. She heard the older children scrabbling to obey her commands as she shoved a hand beneath the mattress and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and the pen she had hidden there the previous night. Smoothing out the paper until there were no traces of creases left she stuck her tongue out as she began to carefully write out the letter. Ciphers and code breaking had been one of the discussions she'd had with Spencer in the park… she just hoped he remembered this one. She folded the note and wrote Spencer's name on the outside and his number before running to the front window, which was in the kitchen. She wrapped her hand inside a tea towel before she smashed her fist into the tiny glass window above the stove. It smashed after the second try and she felt something pop inside the tea towel as pain flared up her arm.

"Son of a bitch!" She swore and clutched the hand to her chest. She had probably dislocated a knuckle or two but what mattered tight now was to getting someone to see her drop the letter. Karly was standing by the toaster, her hands clutched in her mouth and her lips moving in what looked to be a prayer. Peered through the smashed pane and down into the busy street Selena called out. It was still early and there was no one in the street.

"Please, somebody!" She called out and a distant voice answered.

"Please! Up here, we're up here!" She said and flung the letter down into the street. It fluttered, like a white butterfly before landing in the gutter. She had done all she could do now they had to wait and see if anyone would find the note. It was a long shot but it was all she had. She relaxed and pulled her hand out from within the folds of the tea towel to stare at the damage. Two knuckles looked swollen and red and pure agony flared at any miniscule movement in the vicinity of her hand. Gasping with pain Selena sat down and cradled her hand against her chest as Karly ran over to her with an ice pack.

"Did someone get it?" She asked and Selena shook her head. The ice pack felt marvelous on her abused knuckles and slowly, blissfully, the numbness took over.

"I just… I hope it gets to him." She said and Karly smiled brightly as Jason entered the room with Lucy hanging onto his hand.

"Of course it will." She said and turned to save the toast. Bending down in her chair Selena smiled at the small child.

"Hello Princess, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked and the little girl moved to the fridge. Pulling out a cartoon of eggs and a wrapping of what looked to be bacon she pushed them onto the table and looked up at Selena expectantly.

"Does that sound good to you guys?" She asked the older ones and they nodded.

"Will you set the table Jason?" She asked and he nodded. Fleeing to the bedroom Selena stripped herself of her night gown and, ignoring the lingering smell of bleach, dressed into another full skirted dress which was laid lovingly on the bed where she had slept. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun and she ran back to the kitchen barefoot, just as the door opened.

"Quick, sit down." She said and the children dived for their places around the dinning table as Selena hurried to the stove. The smell of cooking eggs and bacon filled the small flat and she froze as her kidnapper entered the room. There was total silence and she could feel his burning gaze on her body like an actual caress.

"Darcy, why are the children out of their room?" A soft voice called and she tensed, every muscle shocked into stiffness at the sound of pure menace emanating from the doorway of the kitchen.

Spencer POV:

It was heading into the second day and still they had nothing. No leads, no witnesses and no suspects. Tracing the drugs had gotten them nowhere and the man search of local business owners was taking far too long. Spencer sat in the conference room, clutching Selena's diary and his head in his hands. Soft voices were outside and he perked up a Morgan entered the room. His stomach dropped at his best friend shook his head and he returned his blank gaze to the floor.

"Come on, there's something we've missed." Morgan said and Spencer frowned.

"No. We've traced every possible lead: sex crimes, drug trafficking, door to door searches and we have nothing Morgan…" He said and stood. He stared up into the picture of Selena pinned to the whiteboard and cursed.

"Garcia was able to pin point only a few chemists that sold the same combination of drugs and cleaning products which helps us narrow down area even further." Morgan said and Spencer nodded tiredly, knowing the other man was only trying to help. He sighed and shoved his hand in his pockets. There was little any of them could do but wait so he went to make a coffee, needing the boost and the small hilarity that came with his traditional ritual of six sugars in the black-as-pitch beverage he managed to stomach each and every time. The team gathered in their conference room and waited for over an hour in total silence. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A pregnant pause ensued then there was a semi-mad rush to answer. Hotch opened it and a police officer spoke to him.

"Spencer, there's a woman… said her name's Georgia and she'd got information for you." He said and Spencer stood up immediately. He damn near sprinted from the room and through the station till he burst out of the front doors. Georgia was leaning against the brick wall, a policewoman guarding her.

"Oi! Get ya fuckin' hands off me bitch or I'll bite 'em off." She said and her eyes fell of Spencer.

"Spencer!" She called out to him and he nodded to the police woman to let her go.

"I foun' this. Was in the gutter this mornin' and 'ad yer name on it so… here." She said and shoved a piece of paper into his hands. He writing was instantly recognizable. He looked down to the numbers still etched on his palm and knew it was Selena's writing. He opened it and gave a small jump for joy. Rushing forwards, in front of every member of his team he enveloped the young prostitute in a joyful hug.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly and she smiled.

"Glad I could help." She said and waved away further thanks.

"Its good t'see she's got a fella who cares for 'er." She said and walked off, but not before placing a kiss to his cheek and winking at him.

"'Owever I'm always available if it don' work out Spencer." She called over her shoulder and Spencer shook his head in exasperation. Heading inside he stared down at the paper in his hands with a growing sense of joy. Morgan snatched the paper from him and his face fell.

"It's rubbish." He said and Spencer shook his head.

"No it's code, someone get me a whiteboard." He said and one was quickly procured. The paper read as follows.

_431265_

_SELENA_

_ISERNIYHEFIE LAARCSAIFUNR_

_HNLUEEZTHOEG CEPHPHAITRRN RESRRDKUAAX_

_DFSYECNNOSDX_

_ANNABELL LEE_

To the usual eye it would mean nothing however Spencer remembered clearly the debate they had shared over ciphers and whether numeral or alphabetical codes were easier to break. This had been her favourite and he smiled as he wrote it out on the whiteboard.

"The code is in the numbers." He said to the team and they all sat down to watch him work.

"The name means nothing, it's just a way for me to recognize the sender or the general idea of the message. This is a relatively simple code to crack, all I need to solve it is right here…" He said and Morgan interrupted.

"Reid, we don't need to know just do it." He said and Spence nodded, smiling for the first time in days. Slowly the code began to crack. Moving all the codes into their appropriate columns the message looked something like this.

_431265_

_SELENA_

_CHILDR_

_ENSAFE_

_PLEASE_

_HURRYS_

_PENCER_

_HEISCR  
>AZYAND<br>ITHINK_

_THEFOU  
>ROFUSA<br>REINDA  
>NGERXX<em>

"Please tell me you guys are getting this too." He said and turned to see several blank stares. Sighing he turned back to the board.

"I'll give you a hint." He said and wrote the sentence out for all the read.

_CHILDREN SAFE PLEASE HURRY SPENCER HE IS CRAZY AND I THINK THE FOUR OF US ARE IN DANGER XX_

_ANNABELL LEE_

At the final result the room exploded and voices were raised over one another in an effort to be heard. Hotch's voice broke out over the rabble.

"The note says four, there are three children with this Unsub." He said and to room quieted. Rossi broke in.

"That's why none of Gracia's files matched, we profiled that the father alone survived but now it seems one of his children survived as well." He said and Garcia was quickly phoned.

"Garcia I need fatal accidents dating back two years where a father and child survived." He said and typing could be heard over the speaker.

"10." She said and Spencer held up a hand.

"Guys? At first I thought she was signing off with Annabell Lee, it's her favourite poem of Edgar Allen Poe's but now I think it's something else." He said and the whole room paused. Staring at the whiteboard he frowned and tried to think. She hadn't written in the code where she was which either meant she didn't know or she had already given the answer to him. The letters rearranged themselves in his head just as the name came through.

_ANNABELL LEE becomes Anelan Belle._

He wrote it down and Garcia typed away. A second later a ping was heard going off.

"Oh my god," She said and the team crowded the phone.

"There's a 1950's style restaurant in downtown Quantico by that name owned by one Mr. Marcus Finley. Finley lost his wife Darcy, 10 year old daughter Cindy and 8 year old son Matthew when they were traveling home from a picnic at Mt. Vernon…" She said and Rossi looked over at Hotch.

"Oh it seemed he'd been reported for domestic abuse against his wife by neighbours but nothing was ever confirmed, Darcy Finley had a medical file filled with all kinds of emergencies even requiring major surgery three times in the space of five years. She filed for divorce and custody of the children that very week… their youngest daughter Lucy Finley was at a friends house and is his only surviving child." She said and Hotch picked up the phone.

"Can you send us a family picture Garcia?" He asked and a chuckle could be heard.

"Check your phones my lovelies as of 30 seconds ago." She said and the team drew shocked breaths as the family came into view.

"Address for The Anelan Belle being sent to your phone as we speak." Garcia finished and Spencer piped up.

"Thanks Penelope." He said and she chuckled.

"Anything for my darling boy genius." She said and signed off.

"Let's go." Hotch commanded and the team rolled out.

SRSRSRSRSR

The house was silent, the windows still with curtains drawn. He followed Morgan up the stairs that were located behind the restaurant till they came to a plain wooden door.

"FBI, open up!" Morgan called. There was no answer. Morgan stepped back and prepared to kick the piece of wood half way to heaven. Spencer stopped him by simply placing his hand on the knob, turning it and pushing the door open. They poured inside the flat, shouts of 'clear' were heard as all the rooms were searched and found empty of life.

"Reid I found something." Morgan called and pointed to the window in the kitchen which he saw was smashed.

"It's probably where she threw the letter out. Unfortunately Marcus has seen it and come upstairs, grabbed her and the kids and taken them away…" He trailed off. Spencer already had his phone out.

"Hotch, he's on the move… he's got all four of them and he's heading for Mnt. Vernon, he's spiraling." He said as he and Morgan left the house, returned to their vehicle and set off as fast as they could towards Mnt. Vernon.

Selena POV:

Shaking in terror Selena cowered into the kitchen bench. Her kidnapper walked through the living room and into the kitchen, a piece of white paper crunched in his hand.

"Karly, Jason; stay behind me." She whispered and the two eldest children rushed to stand behind her. Suppressing the trembling she faced him square on, placing her hands on her hips with way more bravado than she actually felt. Her defiance seemed to enrage him.

"Darcy, why would you do this?" He demanded, shoving the paper under her nose.

"Why would you betray your husband?" He demanded and she growled as he came steadily closer, pressing the two children firmly behind her and keeping her body directly between him and them. Lucy was seated in her place staring at the scene with quiet sadness. A thumb sneaked its way back into her mouth and she pulled her knees up into the foetal position and stared at the unfolding scene without another sound.

"Stay away from them." Selena said calmly and the man froze.

"You would deny me my own children Darcy?" He shouted and she flinched but stood her ground.

"We are not your family, my name is Selena Jones and this is Karly and Jason. We are not your family and I am not Darcy." She stated clearly and something snapped. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him roughly before frog-marching her to the door.

"Children, if you want to see your mother alive you will follow and stay quiet… we're going on a family drive." He said and Selena turned her head to see Karly, Jason and, surprisingly, Lucy stumbling after her. There was a car awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs and she was thrust into the back. Karly cried out in pain as she too was forced into the back seat with Jason and Lucy, both of whom were beginning to cry. Clutching the three children to her Selena stared out the window with a rising hope, seeing that in his haste the man had dropped her letter into the gutter. A woman rushed forward and picked it up, glancing at the vehicle in shock and disappeared into the morning light. Selena prayed the woman was on her way to warn Spencer, it was their last chance. Her kidnapper slammed his own door shut and revved the engine, drawing away from the restaurant like the devil himself was after him. The children's sobs carried through the car and Selena drew the three of them as close to her as possible.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." She whispered and placed gentle kisses on the foreheads of all three.

"It's all going to be just fine." She lied softly and began to struggle in her attempt to keep her voice calm. Karly sniffled into her shoulder, Jason held onto her waist as tightly as he could and little Lucy simply buried her face into Selena's mid-drift, whimpering with every violent turn her father made. They were on highway 95 and Selena panicked when she couldn't recognize where she was. Suburbs gave way to woodland areas and a sign welcomed her to . The car stopped and the man got out. He wrenched the back door open and hauled them out roughly shoving them down into the ditch beside the road.

"Oh god!" Selena whispered as realization hit her. He was going to kill them. She pulled all three children to her in an attempt to protect them, pushing them behind her as the crazed man stepped towards them with ominous intent blazing in his eyes. Whispering to Karly she squeezed the 12 year olds hand tightly.

"When I say now, I want you to take Jason and Lucy and run. Run as fast as you can for as long as you can…" She said and the girl nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and Selena shrugged.

"I don't know… now!" She said and launched herself at the man with a feral snarl. Her dislocated knuckles collided with his stomach and even though the agony continued on like a tidal wave Selena kept lashing out as violently as she could. She managed to land a few good blows on him before a solid whack on her head sent her crashing to the ground where she struggled to rise again. In the distance she could see Karly, tugging desperately at a terrified looking Jason. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. As another blow landed on her Selena screamed. The kick had caught her rib and she felt the bone crack under the vicious attack. Rolling away she covered her head instinctively as she rose. Ignoring the flames of pain licking her head, side and arms Selena once again hurled herself on the man. Screaming with all her fury, she pummeled him relentlessly but she was weakening and it didn't take long for him to overpower her and hold her down. She struggled violently as his hand began to encircle her neck.

"Just a little longer Selena." She wheezed to herself and the man chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere, when I've dealt with you bitch I'll get those kids and then your precious Spencer can feel exactly how I felt when I lost everything." He said and Selena struggled to speak.

"But… you h-have… Lucy." She said between ragged breaths as the hands tightened. Her vision began to blur and tears leaked from beneath her eyelids. The hands relaxed slightly and she took a deep breath, gasping like a fish out of water and pressing a hand to her bruised throat.

"Lucy." The man said and his attention turned to fix itself on the little girl sitting nearby, her eyes wide with terror and her face streaked with tears.

"Princess?" He said and his eyes filled with remorse.

"Oh my Princess I'm sorry, Daddy's sorry he scared you." He crooned and the little girl crawled away, blinded by the violence.

"Marcus Finley put your hands where I can see them." A cold voice called and Selena felt herself being hauled upright and held in a choker hold to face the voice. Above her, on the embankment, stood a tall, dark haired man with serious eyes. He had a gun fixed on her kidnapper but hadn't fired. Next to him stood a pretty, dark haired woman with a furious expression on her face and an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and dark Italian looks. All had their weapons trained on her and her kidnapper but obviously couldn't get the shot. She scanned the crowd for Spencer, but he wasn't her yet. Her heart sank.

"Put Selena down, it's over." The man said but Marcus' grip only tightened on her throat causing her to whimper in pain.

"Lucy." She breathed and the little girl looked over at her.

"Please." She mouthed and the little girl struggled to stand. Her tiny face was full of confused conflict as she silently waged war inside herself. A new car arrived and Selena sank in relief as a familiar face came into view.

"Spencer!" She called out and the grip around her neck tightened once more.

"Shut up! So this is Spencer is it? This is who you betrayed me for, we'll you may have won today but this is never going to be over." He threatened and pushed himself forwards, knocking her feet out from under her and causing her to start choking.

"Daddy please stop it, stop hurting my Mummy!" Lucy yelled and both Marcus and Selena whirled to face her. The little girl stood, numb with shock, and Selena felt her eyes well with tears. Spencer stepped forward, his gun trained on Marcus' face as he spoke.

"Marcus please, I know this can only be causing you pain. Can't you see your little girl crying… you're hurting her mother Marcus. For the love of god please, please let Selena go." He begged and Selena felt the fight slowly drain from her captor. Slowly he pulled the arm away from her throat and shoved her towards Spencer. Stumbling she crawled towards him and his arms flew wide as he caught her and he clutched her to him tightly. Turning in his arms she bent and spread her own arms towards the little girl still waiting at the bottom of the ditch, watching as FBI agents slammed her father to the ground and cuffed him.

"Lucy." She called and the child ran to her. Selena enveloped her into her arms and lifted her clear of the floor to press kisses to the little girl's teary face. Settling her on her hip she allowed herself to be guided away from the scene by a gentle hand and smiled up at Spencer in relief, leaning against him heavily as he took them in the direction of an awaiting paramedic. He felt so stable and strong she began to cry all over again. A sudden thought struck her. She pulled Spencer to a complete stop by tugging on his arm gently.

"Wait Spencer, Karly and Jason are still out there. I have to find them." She said and placed Lucy on to the ground. Cupping her hands around her mouth she began to yell the children's names.

"Karly!" She screamed and her voice bounced off the ravine to her right.

"Jason!" She called and once again the echoes bounced around eerily. Then she heard it, faint cries of joy as the two little children came sprinting into view. They approached rapidly and she opened her arms as she knelt to the ground in anticipation and collected the two small children into her awaiting embrace. She squeezed them to her gently and pressed kiss after kiss on their faces and hands. Lucy as included and the small group held each other tightly until Selena stood. She clapped her hands and shooed them away.

"Alright! Everyone to the nurse." She ordered and the children jumped to attention, racing off towards the awaiting paramedics. As she watched them, the adrenalin suddenly began to wear off and pain began to seep back into her body. With a soft cry she collapsed and felt slim arms catch her around the waist before she hit the floor. Looking up she saw Spencer's worried face and smiled tiredly. Struggling to her feet she stood and waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

"You solved my puzzle." She said and he shrugged bashfully.

"Yes and your anagram." He said quietly and she grinned delightedly. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him heavily. She tried to walk with him but her ribs began to shoot stakes of fire through her ribcage and this hampered her progress so much she simply couldn't move. Spencer saw this and stopped her.

"Here, I'll carry you." He said and carefully, mindful of her numerous injuries, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the final ambulance.

"I'm too heavy." She protested and he silenced her.

"You most certainly are not, I can carry you just fine Selena." He said and she smiled tightly. As her eyes closed, she snuggled against his comforting, warm chest. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned in close as the world around her finally fell into blissful darkness.

**Woo hoo, she's alright… for now. Reviews are most welcome around he, the more detailed they are the better I make these chapters. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. **


	5. Hospitals, Flowers and Saturday Nights

**Five**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoy the next installment of this story. To everyone who reviewed, I'd like to thank you all for you wonderful comments they really make my day.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters apart from Selena and people thus unknown. Spencer Reid is however a beautiful figment of my imagination when the world seems full of Unsubs. **

Selena POV:

The black oblivion of sleep left Selena leisurely and she felt the excruciating light of day pierce her eyes as they fluttered open gingerly. Although she couldn't make out definite shapes pain flashed through her head like a hammer striking a nail when Selena's world finally returned to normal. The space around her seemed to shine, a thick blanket of white except for a brightly coloured blur to her left. She whimpered and closed her eyes against the strain. In the background she could hear a steady beeping, like a heart monitor… she gasped and tried to sit up, despite the tightly wound bandages around her torso. Agony flared through her body and she moaned in pain, her eyes staring blindly around the blurred white/grey room before slumping weakly where she sat. A gentle hand clasped her shoulder and she twisted away in terror until the brightly coloured shape beside her spoke causing her to freeze.

"Hey there sweetheart it's alright… just relax." A female voice told her and Selena sighed in relief and allowed the hand to push her back down onto the bed. Selena sighed and swallowed thickly.

"M-my glass..es?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking sharply as the words rubbed her desert dry throat like fresh sandpaper. She coughed violently. There was movement as the bright yellow shape beside her tenderly placed the familiar black spectacles onto her face. The world instantly cleared and Selena turned to look at her visitor with a grateful smile. Her eyes widened at the sight of a flamboyantly dressed woman of about 30 or so years of age. She was plump but pretty, her platinum blonde hair streaked with pink and the vibrant yellow outfit seemed to brighten the otherwise dismal hospital room almost as much as the enormous smile she had on her face. Selena sensed this woman was as gregarious as the clothes she wore and smiled inwardly.

"Hello Selena my name's Penelope Garcia…" She introduced herself ad Selena shook her outstretched hand weakly. The woman jumped.

"Oh the Boy Wonder's going to be so annoyed he missed you, I just sent him out to get coffee." She said almost to herself and shook her head with amusement. Selena was confused but the glass of water on the table beside her caught her attention, reminding her exactly how thirsty she was. Selena painfully reached out to grab it. The woman, Penelope, saw this and quickly handed it to her. Selena took a few slow sips, allowing the liquid to soothe her abused throat before setting it back down and looking up at Penelope in puzzlement.

"Boy Wonder?" She asked and her voice sounded much stronger. Penelope giggled.

"Oh of course, you wouldn't know. I work with Reid at the Bureau… and we both know he is the walking pinnacle of the human mind." She said and Selena nodded.

"You work with Spencer? You're a profiler?" She asked and Penelope shook her head firmly.

"No, can't do his job I love pink too much. I'm the team's personal tech analyst… it's a long story for another time when were both plastered after indulging in margaritas by a pool in Miami." She said teasingly and Selena couldn't help by chuckle softly, despite the head ache in her temple and the destruction in wrought on her throat.

"Oh wait just a moment, I have something for you." She said happily and clapped her hands brightly before pulling an enormous florescent pink handbag from the floor. Selena stared at the thing with trepidation. Penelope giggled at the look on her face before opening the bag and pulling out: a plain wooden brush, some tooth past and a brush and two stuffed animals that obviously belonged to this woman; a scruffy red dog and a pink and black striped zebra. Their beady eyes stared up at their owner innocently and she smiled before placing all these things on the table beside Selena's bed. Selena stared at the things in shock before tearing up a little. She didn't even know this woman.

"Thank you." She said thickly and Penelope smiled.

"You're welcome gorgeous, these places always give me the creeps and you needed something cheerful to look at." She said and Selena grasped her hand gently and gave it a tight squeeze, mindful of the tubes embedded into her wrists and inner elbows. There was silence while the heart monitor reminded the pair of how lucky the occupant of the bed was to be here. There was movement by the door and the two turned to look. Spencer had just stumbled through the door. Literally. It looked as though someone had pushed him through the small opening and before he straightened to looked at her Selena swore he sent a semi-furious glance towards the door.

"That's my cue, it was wonderful to meet you Selena and I look forward to telling you about all of Spencer's most embarrassing moments in the very near future. I've already taken the liberty of entering my number into your phone so no excuses." She said and Selena smiled before nodding. She watched the bubbly tech analyst walk out the door and turned her face to the still silent Spencer waiting by the open door. For a moment neither could say anything, then he cleared his throat.

"I ah… brought you this." He said and pulled a single white rose from behind his back. She felt her face soften at the sight of the delicate blossom and she smiled softly, beckoning him over. He approached cautiously, his eyes looking pained as he looked down at her. Suddenly self conscious she grabbed the brush on the table beside her and began to run it through the tangled black matt that was her hair. Looking over at him she ushered him towards the single seat in the room and he sat stiffly. He looked like hell. Deep circles surrounded his usually warm brown eyes and he looked so tired she knew he hadn't slept a wink. It worried her that he cared so much about her that he didn't take care of himself. A selfish part of her mind yelled at her conscious to shut up and shivered in delight in having him close. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she grimaced.

"How long have I been out?" She asked and he sighed.

"You had to have emergency surgery. The blow to your side induced internal bleeding and you had several cracked ribs. The doctors have kept you in the coma for two days, how are you feeling?" He asked and she nodded, wincing a little at the stress on her neck. He saw this and before she could react moved to her side, propped the pillow behind her back so she was more supported and sat down once more. She stared at him for a long moment before settling against the pillow with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said simply and he nodded. Silence fell over the tiny room.

Spencer POV:

That's the second time Spencer reminded himself that he'd almost blown this whole thing with her. She looked so thin and fragile lying in that bed he felt almost sick. Her hair, although much more controlled now, was limp with strands of velvety black hanging sickly around her much too pale face. The bones of her face seemed to stand out ghastly under the neon lights and the bruising around her neck seemed livid against the parchment like flesh. Four days of terror and pain will do that to a person, he remembered his own kidnapping and shuddered. The guilt had set in as soon as he first brought her to the ER. With the doctors and surgeons running around he had stopped and realised he could have prevented this. He could have done something to make sure she would never have to know the terror he faced on a daily basis. For hours he had moped around waiting. The whole team had been there for him and he'd appreciated it more than they'd probably ever know. They'd brought her out of surgery and the relief had been almost overwhelming. For the next two days he had barely eaten or slept, staying by her bedside and simply waiting for her to wake so he could apologise. Morgan and Penelope had arrived that morning, armed and dangerous. Penelope had only convinced him this morning to leave by threatening physical harm if he didn't move out for a while. The annoyingly superior Derek Morgan had simply grinned and guided him away, calling endearments over his shoulder to the tech analyst. The two of them had then sat down in the hospital lobby, Reid with his head in his hands and Morgan balancing two coffees on his knee. Patients and staff had gone about their business around them until finally it seemed Morgan could stand it no more.

"Kid, look on the bright side… we won. We got her and those kids out of there and it was all because we did what we do best, catch killers." He heard Morgan say and looked up tiredly. He could feel the weariness weighing him down but sipped the slowly cooling coffee in a poor attempt to revive himself.

"I should have protected her more Morgan." He said bleakly and the older man shook his head firmly.

"Don't do that Reid! You can waste your life dwelling on what ifs and maybes but when the truth comes around you'll realised there was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. Kid you didn't even know a killer was out there until she was already gone… cut yourself a little slack and remember to smile more." He said casually and Spencer had stared at his friend for a long time.

"Morgan?" He asked, licking his lips nervously. The older agent nodded.

"How do you talk to women?" He asked and braced himself for the laugh he was sure would come. There was no such sound. Looking over he saw his friend frowning thoughtfully.

"Kid, I know how to talk to some women. The ones I meet in a club or a coffee shop are a different breed to the ones that will talk to you. Selena saw something in you kid so do whatever it is you did on that first day and you'll sail smoothly." He said and Spencer sighed.

"You want me to run straight into a hospital patient after a crappy morning?" He asked and Morgan cracked up laughing.

"Seriously? That's how you two met… I though you must have met in a book store or university class something." He teased and Spencer simply sighed and looked away in frustration.

"Is easy enough for you to laugh Morgan." He said quietly and the laughter instantly stopped.

"Ah kid you know I tease. Look, go get her a present, when she wakes that room will be strange and possibly frightening for her… get her something she can look at that reminds her that you care." He said simply and Spencer thought about it. Standing he nodded. A tired smile flashed across his face and he stretched.

"Alright, I'll be back. If she wakes call me." He said and Morgan nodded. Spencer walked out of the hospital and saw a small gift shop across the road. There was a florist next door and inspiration struck. A small bell rang cheerfully as he walked through the door and the soothing fragrance of flowers permeated the room. A pretty young girl of possibly 20 or so stood behind the counter and smiled as he entered. She flicked her chestnut hair out of her eyes and popped a bright pink bubble gum balloon she'd made with a satisfying bang.

"Let me guess," She said and he jumped. She moved around the counter and looked up into his face, seeming to be reading something there intently.

"A woman, very special but not quite romantic. I assume she's in hospital and you have no idea what you're going to get her." She said softly and Spencer spluttered.

"How can you know that by staring at my face?" He demanded.

"It is impossible to determine another person's condition from a stranger's face." He stated and she laughed.

"My mother owned this shop and told me I had a gift for selling flowers, I could read people as easily as the blossoms I sold." She said merrily and began to search the small room carefully. He watched her dazedly.

"It's still impossible." He muttered and she smirked.

"Tell me I'm wrong then… exactly." She said brightly and titled back to stare up at the roof.

"She's young, intelligent I would assume going by your attitude as a scholar so…" She muttered as she moved through each of the blooms around her. Finally she struck gold and clapped her hands.

"Aha here you go." She said and held up a single white rose. She brought it to her nose and smelt the delicate blossom.

"Simply yet elegant, it speaks of the heart yet will last longer than a red one. If she's in the hospital this should brighten the room just a tad." She said and he took the rose carefully.

"Thank you." He said and she laughed.

"No, it's my gift. Enjoy." She said and he nodded before paying and exiting the shop. He reentered the hospital and Morgan glanced up at him.

"That was quick, I was just about to call." He said and Spencer jumped.

"She's awake?" He asked and Morgan nodded.

"Penelope just told me she's coming to. Let's go." He said and the pair moved lowly through the hospital back to Selena's room.

"Morgan?" Spencer asked causing his friend to stop just outside the door.

"Yeah kid." He said and Spencer swallowed.

"What do I…?" She began before Morgan smirked and shoved hm through the opened door. Spencer stumbled but managed to keep his feet, feeling his face flush with embarrassment as the two women in the room turned to look at him. He threw a furious expression at a grinning Morgan before straightening and staring at the pale young woman in the bed. Garcia stood and moved towards him.

"That's my cue, it was wonderful to meet you Selena and I look forward to telling you about all of Spencer's most embarrassing moments in the very near future. I've already taken the liberty of entering my number into your phone so no excuses." She said and Selena smiled at the blonde. Spencer cold tell this was the start of a friendship that would probably kill him before the job did. Nodding to Garcia he waited until she and Morgan left before turning back to Selena. Now they were alone and he had no idea what to say to her.

"I'm so…"

"Tha…" They began at the same time before breaking off and laughing awkwardly. He moved uncomfortably in the hard hospital chair and gazed at her worriedly.

"You go first." He said and she smiled. He loved that smile, it reached her usually sparkling blue eyes and caused a single dimple to appear her right cheek. The expression lit up her entire face and pulled his thought away from her currant condition.

"Alright, I just wanted to thank you… if we hadn't had coffee in that park I would never have had your name to try and reach when I needed to." She said and he felt sick.

"What's wrong Spencer?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I was about to apologise. I should have warned you when I found out or at least made you more alert to the monsters I know are out there… I'm so sorry for this Selena, I never wanted this." He said and looked down at his lap. A soft, pale hand clasped his firmly and he looked up. Selena was seated upright, a frown painted on her pretty face as he looked at him accusingly.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened to me. Spencer don't you dare! This was not your fault and I will never so long as I live blame you or anyone apart from that man for what happened." She said sternly and he grimaced.

"But…" He began and she cut him off, placing a finger to his lips and effectively shutting him up.

"I mean it Spencer, don't. You were the one thing in that nightmare that allowed me to keep my head. Those children needed me and it was because of you I could try to help them." She said and he looked at her incredulously.

"I don't understand." Spencer said and she smiled. Leaning back against the pillows she held onto her hand tightly.

"He was so volatile. One moment he was kind, almost gentle. Then something would go wrong and he was raging out at me or the children… I kept thinking of you and what you or your team would do and that helped." She said and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his chair closer and took her gently in his arms. She came willingly, wrapping her own arms around him as she sighed into his neck. His hand stroked the black tresses atop her head and the feel of her so close made him delirious with joy.

"I thought I had lost you." He said slowly and she flinched.

"I thought, this was all my fault and if I could do something, anything, to change it I would but…" He drew back and stared into her face. In her bright blue eyes he saw pain and joy mixed into a cold fusion.

"But, then I wouldn't have been able to appreciate how much you meant to me. I usually wouldn't have had the courage to try and ring you to talk and I wouldn't have found out you were missing. That scares me more than anything so I'm never looking back and I wanted to ask… a-are you free on Saturday?" He asked softly and froze.

Selena POV:

"Are you free on Saturday?" The question was soft, child-like in the way he looked ready to curl up and run if she said no. There was no way she could have said it even if the thought had dared to cross her mind. In his arms she felt safe and looking into his warm brown eyes she smiled before nodding.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked and he looked stunned.

"You actually want to?" He asked shakily and she chuckled. Stretching out a hand she smoothed his hair back from his face and nodded.

"Of course, however I must insist you go home at least once before I do… you look ready to drop right now and I won't have you sleeping through our evening." She said and he sighed.

"I think the same could be said for you to Selena, I'm not the one who just had major surgery." He reminded her and suddenly it hit her like a train exactly how tired she was. An involuntary yawn escaped her and she nodded. Settling back against the pillows she smiled as he pressed a small kiss to the backs of her knuckles before standing. She closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Spencer." She said and felt him pause, as though reminded of something unpleasant, before he replied.

"And you Selena." He said before she felt sleep claim her.

**OMG OMG OMG There's so much fluff! Reviews are welcome and I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	6. Dial 1800 BLOODY

**Six**

**Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! Watch this space for random posts I may happen to put up and keep up with the amazing love. **

**Fun fact:**

**1 in every 4 people is certifiably suffering from some sort of mental illness, so look at your three closest friends… if their fine then it's you **

**Alright once again I claim no hold or ownership on any of the characters of the Criminal Minds franchise, *sigh* however Selena and her family are all mine so back off! *nah jokes would be flattered if anyone bothered to copy anything about her***

Selena POV:

The phone had just begun to ring as Selena entered the front door of her apartment. She'd just come home after racing to the supermarket for a few things. After two days the doctors had pronounced her healthy and she was cleared to go home. Spencer had offered to drive her but unfortunately was called upon a case in Boston before he could. She'd worried he wouldn't make it for their date the next evening but he had assured her the case was almost completed by the time they got there, a real cut and clean case for once.

"Shit! She whispered and hurried to place the shopping bags she held in her hands down neatly upon the couch before diving for the bright blue Bakelite telephone. She reached it just before the last ring and answered in what she hoped was a casual voice.

"Hello?" She answered and a squeal came through the phone.

"Mum! Mum I got her! Hello… Lea? Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" The excited voice of her youngest sister Kelsey rang through the phone and Selena sighed, pressing a hand to her temple as the headache began to pound once more.

"I'm fine Kels, I'm alright just had to go into hospital for a few days." She said and her sister sighed with relief.

"We got a call from the police, they said you'd been kidnapped… that you'd been hurt and were in hospital. Mum's been absolutely frantic; CC cancelled her trip to the Bahamas to come home and wait with us, oh Lea we've all been so worried." The 17 year old said quietly and Selena smiled as she picked up the heavy, blue telephone and carried it to the awaiting bags by the couch. Mindful of the cord, which she had gotten extended for this exact reason, she grasped a few of the handles and tugged them to the kitchen before neatly replacing the stocked cupboards to their former meticulous state. The kitchen was spotless, a tiny onsuite to the lounge room and dinning room, painted oceanic blue and pearly white with a set of large wooden cupboards where all her kitchen things were assembled according to height, colour and use. The utensils were housed in a separate drawer and all her pots and pas hung from a wrought iron rack above the stove. The fridge sat to the side, a small dustbin beside it. Holding the phone to her ear with her neck Selena began to calm her youngest sibling while carefully placing the cans and foodstuffs back into their respective cupboards, cardboards in one, and metals in the other. Sighing at the way her OCD affected her Selena closed the cupboard doors and set about tidying the small space quickly.

"I was but I'm fine. Tell Mum I'm fine and CC to go enjoy her holiday." Selena told Kelsey as she finished, folding the plastic bags carefully before placing hem into the cotton bag hanging from the back of the linen cupboard door. She then sat down on the small, two seated love couch in her living room and flicked on the TV.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Kelsey asked and Selena chuckled.

"Yes Kels, how are those SATS coming along?" Selena asked laughing silently as the other girl growled through the phone.

"You would bring those up wouldn't you, just because you have an IQ of 170 doesn't mean the rest of us get off so easily." She mumbled causing Selena to smirk.

"Believe it or not I meet a guy whose IQ flattens mine." Selena said and the silence on the end of the phone made her laugh aloud this time.

"I swear, Spencer claims it's 187 but I'm sure he's toning it down." She said and relaxed against the velvet couch. Staring around at the outstandingly neat lounge room she sighed and curled up tightly on the phone.

"What was that?" Kelsey asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"What was what?" Her older sister demanded and a cheerful giggle sounded.

"Spencer, you two doing something other should know about?" Kelsey teased and despite the fact Selena knew she and Spencer were just friends the young psychiatrist blushed vividly. Sighing heatedly she growled back at her sister.

"No, Spencer and I met at the park last week, on Friday. He's an FBI agent and he saved me from the… never mind." Selena muttered and there was silence.

"What happened Lea?" Kelsey demanded but Selena shook her head, then remembered the pone in her hands.

"Don't fret, it's all good now… can you put Mum on she's probably trying to get the phone anyway?" She asked and Kelsey chuckled.

"You bet, she's been glaring at me this whole time… Mum just a second alright?" Selena smiled as Kelsey spoke to their mother, her attempt at muffling the comment wasted.

"Talk to you later Lea and I want a full down load on the FBI agent okay?" She said and Selena murmured an affirmative before the sound of the phone being passed around reached her ears.

"Selena my baby are you okay?" Her mother's warm voice floated through the phone and Selena felt her eyes tear up. She wished desperately she was in her Mum's strong arms right that moment but the sound of her voice was a close second.

"Hey Mum, I'm a little sore but I'm fine." She said and Simone Jones clucked disapprovingly.

"I told you to be careful, I said moving to Quantico was dangerous but you didn't…'

"Enough Mother, I'm fine alright? In fact I'm more than fine…I have a date tomorrow night." She said and flinched in preparation.  
>"Oh my god! Selena! Oh my darling girl I'm so happy for you!" Simone exclaimed and a hand was pressed over the phone as she yelled something to the obviously curious Kelsey and Cecilia who in turn began to squeal. Sighing Selena sat back and waited for them to shut up.<p>

"What did you say his name was?" Her Mum asked and Selena snorted.

"I didn't and it's Spencer, he's a Dr and works for the FBI." She said. Her mother relayed this information and even Selena could here Kelsey scream her deductioning skills to the world.

"Tell Sherlock Holmes to button up a minute. Mum I miss you but I have to go." She said and her Mum sighed.

"Alright but I love you and I worry, please call soon." She said and Selena promised she would before hanging up. Sighing she cradled the phone in her lap just as the weeks event al caught up to her in a rush. She flinched at the ghosted feel of Marcus' hands on her body, his fingers touching her in places she had never been touched. Violated. That's how she felt. Totally and utterly betrayed and violated. Her head sank down as she pulled her knees to her chest. Tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry, suddenly welled in her eyes and flowed like a dam breaking down her face. She sobbed into her knees, shaking as the overwhelming sense of loss and pain threatened to turn her inside out. She needed release, somehow she needed to make it stop. In her misery she stood and moved, stumbling into the kitchen as though guided by some unseen hand. The drawer was opened before she could stop herself and a slim, steak knife held between her fingers.

"No!" She screamed to herself and flung it away, watching as it hit the floor and spun, it's metal blade spinning like some dangerously beautiful spinning top. She slumped against the bench and covered her face in her hands.

"You don't need to do that, you are not the victim in this you are a survivor." She growled at herself and took a few deep breaths. Then the feeling of his fingers, tough and scarred tracing circles around her entrance, a single finger breaking inside and curling within her like some poisonous serpent. She flinched and the tears spilt out once more. She hadn't been raped but he had felt her, kissed her with a passion that frightened her. His hands had been inside her and she felt dirty, disgusting right down to the blood running through her veins.

"Dirty, must be clean." She muttered and crawled towards the still spinning blade. Her hand caught it and she felt the edge sink into her palm, slicing deep into the crease. The pain was momentary and then the warm blood began to leak out, soothing the wound and leaving her disgusting body with little more that a splash onto the tiled floor. She looked at the knife dazedly and then at her hand. Ruby red liquid flowed from the deep cut and onto the floor, creating beautiful crimson patterns like liquid blossom across the tiles. Exhausted and entranced she reached out and touched the swirls gently, marveling their colour.

"Must clean it up." She muttered and stood up carefully. After wrapping her hand in a crisp white bandage she grabbed a scrubbing brush from the laundry and, on her hands and knees, began to scrub at the titles. They turned a soft shade of pink which grew fainter and fainter until there was no traced of it anywhere. Selena realised the pain was gone and reality hit her at once. She had enjoyed it, inflicting the pain on herself. Disgusted with herself she washed the bloodied blade before returning it to its place. Backing away from the kitchen she fled down the small hallway to the bathroom, hurled herself at the toilet and churned the contents of her stomach into the bowl for a good five minutes. When she had nothing left to upchuck she collapsed next to the seat, leaning heavily on the white washed wall. She had liked it. The thoughts rang through her mind in a dizzying blur and she flinched.

"Oh God help me." She begged and buried her face in her hands. Heaven knew she'd need it to stop her from doing it again… because deep in her mind Selena knew it was only a matter of time.

Spencer POV:

The case had indeed been a cut and dry one. A simple string of arson attacks in Boston had been a simple enough case, it had screamed disorganized from the start and barely made an impression on the team who'd run smack bag into the poor guy after catching him trying to bun his father's house to the ground after years of sexual abuse at the man's hand. Case done the team was on the jet and heading home. JJ, heavily pregnant, was sleeping on the couch, watched over every now and again by their supervisor Aaron Hotchner. Spencer smiled, although outwardly tough, Hotch had always taken care of them especially JJ after finding out she was pregnant… probably because of his own son and wife. Rossi and Prentiss were playing yet another round of cards, which according to his calculations Emily was about to win. Derek was listening to his music beside him but seemed to sense Spencer's gaze because an eyelid cracked lazily and looked over at him. Smirking he sat up and removed the music ear phones. Spencer quickly looked back down at the book in his hand, _The __Best __Poems __of__ the __English __Language_ with commentary by Harold Bloom. He read the first thing his eye fell upon.

_I met a lady in the meads,_

_Full beautiful- a faery's child,_

_Her hair was long, her foot was light_

_And her eyes were wild._

Sometimes, if Spencer ever allowed himself to believe in cosmic influence, he wondered if the universe hated him. The words instantly brought the picture of Selena to his mind. Dirty, completely terrified but without a doubt stunning as she ran towards him on that fateful night. He sighed and closed the book to look over at Morgan who still stared at him in amusement.

"Well?" He asked and Spencer frowned.

"Well what?" He answered and a small chuckle sounded.

"Did you ask her?" He demanded and Spencer rolled his shoulders stiffly.

"Did I ask what to whom?" He teased, enjoying for once that the burly agent was getting a little uncomfortable as he stared at the younger man.

"The, and I quote the good Mr. Bloom, 'faery's child' you so obviously haven't stopped thinking about this whole week." Morgan said mockingly and Spencer frowned.

"Faery children are a fictional myth created by the earliest of European cultures to explain the mysterious afflictions that we now recognize as sociopathic tendencies in children. They as a fact never existed but were merely a way common man tried to deal with a child that did not necessarily fit the idea of normal temperament or nature. That is silent, solemn and at times violent attitudes, leading many to believe them 'bedeviled' and as such bewitched from the cradle." Spencer said and smirked inwardly at Morgan's groan.

"Come one kid you're killing me, if this is about the shove I apologise but for God's sake just tell me if you asked that girl out yet." He asked and Spencer decided to end his misery.

"I did at the hospital. He said and Morgan's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Seriously?" He asked and Spencer nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable now hat most of the plane was now listening in, none-to-discreetly, on his conversation. He sat up straight, coughed awkwardly and frowned, picking up the book and returning to look at it.

"That's it?" Morgan demanded and Spencer looked up at him curiously.

"That's what?" He asked and Morgan sighed.

"That's all you're going to give me? Nothing on what she said or where you're going?" He demanded and Spencer shrugged. To be honest the whole dating situation was a mixture of terrifying and relief. Apart from the Redskins game he'd gone to with JJ he didn't really take women on dates. He decided to look at the whole thing as an experiment, a way to understand whatever this thing was between him and Selena. It would be easy to say he cared for her, but something, that thing known as gut, told him there was something else but he was choosing to ignore it. Looking over at Morgan while holding the book carefully before him like a shield Spencer sighed.

"She said yes," He said and there were cheers all around the plane. He threw everyone a frown which sent them back to whatever it was they had been doing before continuing.

"As to what I'm doing I have no idea, what do I do for a first 'date'?" He asked, raising his hands to gesture quotation marks on the word date. Morgan smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder before relaxing against his seat.

"Movie is always a safe option, casual dinner if that's what you two are into." He said softly and Spencer nodded.

"Alright, thanks." He said, fighting back the nervous stutter he knew would enter his voice if he spoke any more on the subject. A teasing smirk melted onto Derek's face and he leaned close.

"Of course you could always take her to a club." He said and Spencer felt his stomach drop. Her stared open mouthed at Morgan unsure if the older man was joking or not.

"I… I don't… you know I don't…" He stuttered and cursed silently.

"Easy kid, I as joking." Morgan said and laughed at the younger agent's discomfort.

"She didn't strike me as the club type, if she'd interested in you then it doesn't seem like the thing she'd do." Derek said and pulled out his phone as Penelope texted him something. Spencer glanced at the screen with interest and smiled at the tech analyst's little message wishing them all home safely.

"Are you ever going to pluck up the courage to ask her out?" Spencer said and Morgan spluttered.

"What? Reid we're just friends." He said and Spencer shrugged.

"Just a thought I suppose but you're right, it's probably just platonic." He said and the older man nodded firmly.

"Damn straight, I would never treat my baby girl like that… she's way too special for games." He said and Spencer grinned at Derek's defence of Garcia. The two had a bond that was much deeper than friendship and bordered on a love that had no boundaries. They revolved around each other yet were perfectly capable of seeing other people. The thing Spencer didn't understand was, why they didn't ever act on it. Occasionally flashes of something would stand out between them and the usual platonic vibes surrounding them seemed to be merely a façade for better things. Shaking his head at all this inner monologue he went back to his poetry.

"Thanks Morgan, should I call her?" He asked and the older man nodded. Checking his watch he saw it was nearly midnight.

"But…"

"Do it when we get off the plane." Derek said and Spencer nodded. The rest of the flight passed in relative silence, broken only by the sounds of Emily's continued wins and Rossi's emptying wallet.

**SRSRSRSRSR**

The plane touched down and they exited the plane. The sky was midnight blue and dotted with stars as they said goodbye and prepared to drive home. Morgan clasped Spencer's shoulder before hopping into his car, signaling for the younger man to call. Waving half-heartedly Spencer picked up his mobile and entered in the new number Selena had given him after his second trip to the hospital. The dial tone rang out and there was a slight pause before the other end connected and a whispery voice answered.

"Hello?" Selena said and Spencer was momentarily lost. There was silence.

"Hello? Hm. If this is another bloody prank I swear I will…" Selena began but Spencer quickly cut across her.

"Selena it's me." He said and she stopped.

"Spencer? Um, hi… wow ah I… Hi." She said and he swore softly. She laughed and swore as well.

"Shit! Oh sorry, damn kids keep ringing occasionally and it gets… whatever doesn't matter. Is something wrong?" She asked and there was a strange note in her voice. She seemed edgy but then he remembered her week and shook his head. Who the hell wouldn't feel edgy after all this.

"No, we just got back. What about you?" He asked and she sighed.

"I've seen better days, keep jumping at damn shadows. Nearly fell asleep in front of the television until you rang." She said and he frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked and she chuckled.

"No, I don't think I can sleep at the moment… besides I'm glad you called, I like listening to your voice." She said and he felt confused. That was a first, usually people either told him to shut up or repeat something he said about a profile or paper he had written. Not many just liked listening to him talk. Or commented on his voice.

"Oh." He said and she giggled.

"Where are you?" She asked and he looked around the deserted tarmac.

"The airport." He said.

"On your way home yet?" She asked and he nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"You nodded right?" She teased and he cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Yeah." He said thickly and she chuckled.

"I do that all the time," She said and the sound of movement came through the line. A hiss of pain sounded and he was instantly worried.

"Selena are you alright?" He demanded and she sighed.

"Yeah, just… cut myself, making dinner… knife slipped. Too much going on in my head at the moment so I decided to skip the salad and have some pasta." She said and he snorted.

"Sounds better than what I've got planned, cold pizza if I remember clearly." He said and she chuckled.

"Of course you'd remember, you have a eidetic memory Boy Wonder." She said and he groaned.

"Have you been talking to Garcia again?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home. He was breaking countless safety regulations but he didn't care, he just liked listening to her speak.

"Maybe." She said and he groaned, causing her to chuckle some more.

"If I believed the universe could hold grudges then today would be the day it conspired against me." He said and she went silent.

"Selena?" He said and she sighed.

"Spencer; the universe can't hold grudges, that's why it's the universe. It's not sentient and I sure as heck know it doesn't target people to punish them. If it did we'd all be totally screwed." She said and he bit his lip.

"True, my I must say something was helping me today." He said.

"Why was that?" She asked.

"I managed to talk to you before you fell asleep, which means I can tell you what we're doing tonight." He said, seeing the car's clock striking one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, and what is that exactly?" Selena asked and giggled.

"Dress casual." Was all he said and she sighed.

"Are all FBI agents as devious as you?" She demanded, he chuckled and turned into his street.

"If they were the world would be very unpleasant, with our combined intellect it wouldn't stand a chance." He said and she laughed loudly. Then she yawned.

"Oh god, how embarrassing. I think this is the end of the line for me anyway… thanks for calling Spencer." She said and he smiled as he got out of the car. Walking to his door he pulled out his keys, unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside.

"Don't mention it, it was nice." He said.

"Yes it was, what time will you be around?" She asked and he mused silently in the dark.

"Does seven sound good?" He asked and she affirmed that it was.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Goodnight Selena." He said and she sighed sleepily.

"Goodnight Spencer. See you tonight." She murmured before hanging up. Stumbling blindly through the house, Spencer threw his o bag to the floor of his room, ripped his shoes and tie off hurriedly before collapsing against the bed sheets. Within moments he was asleep and for once his dreams were actually pleasant… a wild eyed faery child laughing at him all he remembered when he awoke the next morning.

**Wow there is so much fluff it's sickening. What do you guys think? Is anyone OOC please let me know, I'm trying to make him seem a bit Autistic (Spencer displays traits of the Autism Spectrum commonly linked to the condition known as Asperger's Syndrome and I need him to stay at least a little in character) As usual reviews are most welcome and I look forward to your thoughts XXXX**

**P.S The poem Spencer read is called La Belle Dame Sans Merci by John Keats and is a beautiful poem that you should look up if you et the chance. **


	7. Poetry in Motion

**Seven**

"**Perhaps no person can be a poet, or can even enjoy poetry, without a certain unsoundness of mind." ~Thomas Babington Macaulay.**

**I do not own any CM characters, I really don't like disclaiming so I hope you guys are all catching the drift because I won't write this again. **

Selena POV:

"No… no… maybe… no." Selena muttered quietly as she stared unhappily into the slim, full length mirror on her bedroom door, dismissing each set of clothes she held up to her body almost as soon as she did so. Frustrated that she could have an entire wardrobe of clothes yet have not a single thing to wear Selena sat down heavily on her king size bed, wincing as the movement jarred her still painfully ribs. Clad in nothing but her wrappings, a bra and underwear she looked dismally over her shoulder at the clock on her bedside table, sighing when it told her she had ten minutes before _he_ arrived.

"Casual he said. How do men not understand 'casual' has numerous connotations?" She murmured exasperatedly before standing once more to open the wardrobe door. Closing her eyes she let her hands grace the rack of clothes inside before pulling out at random whatever she had managed to grab. Opening her eyes with more than a little trepidation she 'hmmed' appreciatively at her choice. A pair of blue hipster jeans, a long sleeved white top and a navy blue army jacket with golden trim and vintage buttons stared back at her.

"It will have to do." She said finally and slipped the outfit on quickly before pulling a brush quickly through her dark curling hair and hoisting it into a pony tail. Staring into the mirror again she sighed.

"Alright you David Bowie wannabe, pick a set." She ordered and turned to her enormous collection of earrings. There were 120 pairs of them on her single wardrobe shelf, collected all through her life from the moment she had turned ten. Earrings were good for OCD, for starters you had a pair, completely symmetrical and hundreds of ways to display them. Right now they were laid out in their sets, four rows of 30 stretching back into the shelf's depths. She scanned them and smiled, the memories with each flooding her. The perfect pair caught her eye. A pair of rather kitsch looking gold buttons with red felt in their centre… a thrift item she'd bought on her first solo shopping trip in D.C. She put them in and stepped back to pull on a pair of ruby red ballet flats. Her outfit now complete she left her bedroom to go and wait in her lounge room, sitting down on the couch and bouncing straight back up almost immediately when it became apparent that only heightened her anxiety. She began to pace, flicking her wrist to look at her watch, 6:59pm, and winced at the sight of her bandaged right hand.

"Stupid." She muttered angrily to herself, brushing a piece of invisible lint from the shoulder pad of her jacket. A knock at the door startled her and she jumped about a foot into the air, flattened her hair one last time before walking to the door, checking the peephole carefully and opening it to smile at the awaiting young man at her door. Her mouth fell open slightly.

_Wow._ Was all the intelligent part of her mind could manage as Spencer stood awkwardly on her doorstep, another single white rose clutched in his hand. He was certainly dressed casual but very nicely, a far cry from his usual work attire. Black dress pants occasionally flashed a pair of (for once) matching blue and gold socks while a comfortable cotton evening shirt of the same colour adorned his slim frame. He wore no tie or vest and at least two buttons were undone on the shirt. His hair was slightly dam and still curled at the ends, she swallowed at the delightful cologne wafting towards her. In a nutshell he looked hot.

"Spencer, come in." She heard her mouth say and thanked whatever part of the human brain controlled autopilot actions.

"Thanks… you look nice." He said stiffly, stepping through the door neatly and looking around her apartment curiously. Not wanting him to profile her too much Selena coughed and smiled.

"So do you… please sit." She said and ushered him to the velvet couch. The moment his eyes landed on her bookshelf, an enormous monster of furniture that dominated most of the tiny living room space, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards and she knew man could not come any better than Dr. Spencer Reid. He shook his head and looked down at his hand.

"I-uh got you this… to match your other one." He said and handed her the white rose carefully. She took it gently and raised it to her nose, inhaling the sweet perfume and sighing happily. She stared at him and smiled.

"Apart from Golden Orchids white roses are my favourites… feel free to read something while I put it with my other one." She said and disappeared into her room. On the neat wooden table beside her bed, aligned perfectly with her alarm clock, stood a clear crystal vase housing a single white rose. Softly Selena made it join its cousin before sighing and heading back to her lounge room. She paused to watch Spencer as he read quietly on the couch. He sat cross legged on the vibrant yellow love seat, the book open and eyes scanning the pages with a speed that seemed impossible… if she hadn't been able to scat red herself. She continued to watch him quietly, amazed as he seemed to merely pause on each page before flicking to the next, finger moving directly down page after page.

"How many words a minute?" She asked and he jumped. She smiled and walked towards him. He smiled sheepishly and replaced the boo carefully onto it's shelf. He sighed, head bowed in a classic guilty school boy gesture that made her giggle internally. Darn he was almost too sweet. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs cautiously.

"20,000." He said and she felt her eyebrows rise.

"Damn, 15,500 for me." She said and shrugged. He frowned.

"You can scat read?" He asked and she nodded.

"The unconscious mind is able to retained almost double the amount of our conscious one… it's not eidetic memory but it got me through high school in less than three years." She said and suddenly self conscious she began to fiddle with her jacket cuff. Looking around desperately she saw the book he'd been reading sticking out slightly and pushed it in firmly. Reading the title she grinned.

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." She said and felt him nod.

"It's not my favourite by him but notably one of his best." She said and Spencer chuckled. Looking over at him she saw he was staring at her with an expression she could only call studying.

"Profiling me Dr. Reid?" She teased and he flushed.

"Sorry, force of habit." He said and she nodded.

"I wouldn't mind too much… just if I tell you to stop, would you?" She asked and he nodded reverently. She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"You're favourite… is it Oliver Twist?" He asked and she smiled but shook her head.

"It used to be, I love my job and that book is poster child for civil liberties against children however recently it lost my heart to another." She said and he nodded.

"Tale of two Cities…" She said and drifted off.

"However as far as Charles Dickens goes that's about it, I love Gothic Literature, 15th or 16th century pieces and some Victorian novelia… classic stuff that my school library threatened to dispose of in my sixth year." She said and he looked horrified.

"What kind of an institution were you raised in?" He exclaimed and she nodded sadly.

"A Catholic, red-neck public school with little to no funding." She answered smartly and stood, slapping her hands onto her thighs. He stood too and they moved to the door. She smiled as they reached his car. He opened the door for her and she slid inside with a small giggle. He looked nervous when he got behind the wheel and she quirked a brow.

"Please tell me you know how to drive this thing?" She said and he nodded, blushing vividly.

"Of course." He said and cautiously pulled out of the street. His hands were firmly clamped in the 10-2 position and she smiled at his slightly OCD behaviour.

"How was the case?" She asked and he nodded.

"Cut and clean, like I said… pretty simple really." He said and she sighed. She thought back to her reading that day and decided to tell him about it, he'd probably get a few kicks out of it.

"I've been reading up on PTSD and hostage victim resettlement… apparently I didn't get too bad a deal." She said and the violent stoppage of the car almost made her fling her head against the dashboard. She turned to swear at him but the look on his face instantly stopped her. It was one of pure agony.

"Selena, every case my team works brings us a whole different situation with all new outcomes but there is one thing I know about serial cases like yours and that's there are never any that are better or worse… their all terrible in their own way." He said seriously and she cowered slightly. Not out of fear of him but embarrassment… he obviously knew what he was talking about and what did she know about any of this? Big fat nothing. Now she was stupid and disgusting, just great.

"I'm sorry." She said and he immediately softened.

"No I'm sorry, I just don't ever want you to underestimate what happened to you… it wasn't nothing but it shouldn't define who you are either." He said and they pulled to a stop outside a small restaurant.

Spencer POV: 

He felt like an idiot. The look she'd given him when he'd slammed the breaks had been one of pure shame, a common feature in PTSD cases where the victims had been dehumanized.

_Great__ job __Spencer, __great __way __to __make __her__ feel __better. _He yelled at himself angrily. She waited while he got out and opened her door, but her good mood was obviously vanishing. She fidgeted with her cuffs and looked anywhere but him, obviously she felt stupid. Sighing he walked her into the café and they got a table by the window. She looked on edge and he tried to smile.

"Selena please look at me." He said and she did, reluctantly.

"I-uh I ruined this didn't I? Morgan… he's always t-telling me to keep m-my mouth shut but I'm an idiot in th-these situations… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said and she looked as though someone had punched her.

"Oh god please Spencer don't say that… what do I know about these things? I'm just feeling a little stupid." She said and he chuckled.

"That's impossible." He said and she looked confused.

"You can't be stupid. I am an FBI Profiler and from the small part of your apartment I saw I can safely tell you that you are one of the smartest people I will ever meet.' He said and she blushed, he realised with a start she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"You're wearing contacts." He said and she nodded.

"I decided to be brave tonight." She said and he smiled.

"It suits you." He said and she smiled. She smoothed her jacket self consciously.

"Have you heard from your family?" He asked and she nodded, telling him about the phone call from Kelsey and her Mother.

"She didn't want you coming to Quantico?" He asked as a waitress walked away with their order.

"No, she wanted me to stay in Las Vegas but… I felt the need to move and I found myself here about three years ago… didn't Garcia tell you all this during the case?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes but it's polite to ask. Besides I'll get background that a paper trail won't give me." He said and she snorted. They chatted for a good fifteen minutes on her family. She told him about Cecelia and Kelsey back in Las Vegas and how her youngest sister was just about to graduate. He was a good listener, he asked about her sister's progress at school, accepting when told of Kelsey's learning difficulties. He was used to people thinking he looked down on them because of his own intelligence but really, by the sounds of Selena, her sister would do just fine despite her ADD.

"There are two ends of every spectrum and for some reason people just end up on them." He'd said. She looked happy and he felt glad his previous blunder hadn't ruined the evening.

"She's been so worried about her SATS but I told her not worry." In turn he told her about CalTech as a 13 year old and the ensuing years of University life. She'd been concerned about that.

"13? That can't have been easy with all those Fraternity clubs." She said and he nodded.

"I remember having to share a hallway with these two guys, they always brought the loudest girls back and… well," He'd blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Let's just say the usual puberty talk with a parent wasn't necessary after that." He said and she had laughed so hard he was afraid she'd hurt herself. By the time their meals arrived she had him laughing just as hard at a story about her Mother, who discovering her middle child was sneaking out at night super glued the windows of the house shut… a day later they had the hottest day on record and none of the windows could be forced open to allow a breeze.

"Made Cecelia guilty for doing it and Mother absolutely furious she'd done it in the first place." Selena said between mouthfuls and he'd grinned. Desert had been presided over with favourite things.

"Growing up, TV show?" He demanded and she paused.

"'Its life Jim, but not as we know it'." She quoted and he felt his eyes widen. No, she was a Trekie?

"Star Trek?" He asked and she nodded guiltily.

"I get a little pissed off when people start saying "Beam me up Scotty" none of the characters ever said that line." She said and he frowned.

"You like Star Trek?" He repeated and she frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" She demanded and he panicked.

"Oh god please, I was just thinking that… well you're so-uh pretty and more… oh I don't know. I supposed I just didn't expect you to like something that was almost a religion to me." He said and she smiled. She reached over the table and clasped his hand in hers tightly. He looked down to see it wrapped in a clean white bandage, she had said something about cutting it on the phone the night, and sighed.

"Spencer why do you do that?" She asked and he frowned. They'd finished the icecream and the bill was already paid for. He stood and she followed suit. Wrapping her arm through his she looked up at him and made him stop just outside a small jazz bar. Soft music crept out to them and she shivered slightly at the small breeze that swirled about them.

"Do what?" He asked and she sighed.

"Put yourself down like that… don't you know you're an amazing person?" She demanded. He was stumped so he didn't say anything.

"Come on, part two." He said and she gasped.

"What?" She asked but he simply grabbed her hand.

"Come on it's just a little further this way… they do this every Saturday night after 9.' He said and pulled her towards a small, dingy looking café. The green paint on the door was peeling and she could smell the cigarette smoke from five metres away. She stopped.

"What is this?" She demanded and he smiled.

"Poetry in motion." He said cryptically and dragged her inside the dimly lit café. The strong smell of coffee and smoke hung thickly in the air, the lights were not only dimmed but covered by a thin layer of dust. The wallpaper was peeling slightly and the whole place looked ready to throw in the towel. There were only a few people in the room, all of which threw them a curious glance before turning back to either watching the entertainment or reading the book spread out before them. Oddly assorted tables and chairs dotted the small room, all pointing towards a small stage on which a thin, red haired woman stood. Wrapped in a motheaten fur coat she held a battered old book in her hands and was speaking into a standing microphone directly in front of her face. Her voice was like rough parchment, smoky and graveled.

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before_

_So now that, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

"'_Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door:_

_This is it and nothing more."_

Selena let out a gasp of surprise. She turned to him and the look on her face was one of pure joy.

"A poetry café? I thought they were extinct.' She joked and pulled him to sit down at a rickety looking wooden table, on its dusty surface an antique Victorian lamp and two books. The woman continued her poem, Selena leaning in on every word. As "The Raven" announced it's final nevermore she sat back into her chair and sighed happily. She looked at him and the smile on her face was back full force.

"Oh Spencer, this is fantastic… how did you find it?" She demanded and he smiled. Whispering so as not to disturb others he told her.

"Garcia confirmed it was here, I had heard about it and wanted to try it out… however I never had the time till now. Does this mean I'm doing well?" He asked and she nodded ferverently.

"Oh yes, this is brilliant Spencer." She said and turned her attention back to the stage where the thin, red haired woman was now departing to be replaced by a rather obese man. He opened his mouth and a wonderful, operatic voice issued from the cavern of his mouth, wrapping the small room into a blanket of words.

_Strange fits of passion have I know_

_And I will dare to tell,_

_But in the Lover's ear alone,_

_What once to me befell._

"William Wordsworth." She said and he grinned.

"From a series of poems know only as The Lucy Poems, Wordsworth wrote the first one seven years after his journey into France… they are considered the best of his work by many who profess a knowledge in Poetry." He said smartly and she hit his arm playfully.

"Oh Spencer you are either the most annoying tease I have ever met or simply the most ignorant of people I will ever know." She said and he frowned in confusion.

"Which one?" He asked and she looked to the dull ceiling thoughtfully.

"I'll call you when I know." She said and they back sat back to allow the words to run over them like a calm soothing river. Eventually, after everyone else in the café had partaken in a round Spencer suddenly felt numerous eyes on himself and Selena. She shifted, equally as uncomfortable, and bit her lip.

"I suppose it's my turn." She whispered and he tapped her hand softly.

"You don't have to." He said but she smiled and stood, shaking her head.

"No , I've always wanted to do this." She said and walked to the stage confidently. Mounting the slight dais she moved to the microphone and paused. She looked around the small room and took a breath. She smiled nervously at him and he waited.

Selena POV:

She felt her throat close as she stared around the smoky room. The thick cigarette smoke clung to her and she felt suddenly sick to her stomach. The words she had once held in her head seemed to disappear and she struggled to calm her breathing as she reclaimed them. Opening her mouth she leaned in close to the microphone. At their table Spencer sat waiting and a small, wonderful smile playing on his lips. He words came back in a rush.

_Yet, yet a moment, one dim ray of light_

_Indulge, dread Chaos, and eternal Night!_

_Of darkness visible so much be lent,_

_As half to show, half veil, the deep intent._

The rhetoric tones of Alexander Pope escaped her mouth and she grinned. Slowly she let the words flow over her and the room, allowing them to take over as her mind went gracefully blank. Far too soon for her liking the poem ended and in the silence that followed she felt suddenly nervous once more. Her hand crept to her palm and she felt the bandage there. Could they already see her as damaged or useless? She slowly stepped off the stage and returned to her seat. Spencer stood and smiled. She suddenly realised just how late it was. Her watch read 1:00am and she yawned. He grinned and guided her out of the café. Smiling she looped her arm through his and walked silently down the street to their car. He stiffened at first, then relaxed allowing the light contact. They reached his car and once more he opened the door for her. The drive home was mostly quiet and she smiled as the streets flashed past.

"You remembered the whole of The Dunciad?" Spencer said quietly and she jumped.

"Yes, it has always been one of my favourites." She said and he sighed.

"Promise me there's only one of you out there?" He teased and she shrugged.

"Unless I have a twin sister I don't know about, I'm pretty sure that's all I've got." She said and he grinned.

"So let me get this straight: you're an attractive 15 year old high school graduate with twin Ph.D's in Psychology and Sociology from Yale, you have an affection for classic literature and poetry _and_ your childhood tv show of choice was Star Trek Original Series, why are you here with me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Let me get this straight," She said teasingly.

"You're a 12 year old high school graduate with three PhD's and double BA's, you work for the FBI's elite Behavioural Analysis Unit, your IQ is 187 and you have an eidetic memory… yet you choose to spend your time with someone like me." She trailed off, he seemed to get the point.

"We're not very good at this are we?" He said and she shook her head.

"I can't remember the last time I had such a good time on a date." She said and he quirked a brow.

"I've only ever been on one other date." He said and she sniggered.

"So far I'm only beating you by one." She joked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Don't get out; the stairs are dangerous to outsiders a this time of night." She said and indicated towards the wooden stairs that lead up towards her apartment. He frowned.

"No, I need to make sure you get home." He said and she felt touched. Allowing him to open her door for the last time she took his arm and lead him up the dimly lit stair case to her home. At the door she turned and faced him.

"Thanks for the great night Spence, I'm sorry I nearly ruined it." She said and he shook his head.

"No, forget it. I just wanted this to be a good time for you and after the week you've had I hope I succeeded.' He said and she nodded eagerly. She unlocked her door and it opened with a small creak. Standing up on her tip toes she, quickly, placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before whipping around and ducking inside.

"Good night Spencer, I'll call you and organize another one with you… my choice this time." She said and he nodded, she turned to see his hand had come to his cheek and a dazed look on his face. Blowing him another one wickedly she waved before closing the door and sighing happily as she leaned against the back. Footsteps told her he was leaving and she waited 15 seconds before letting out a wild squeal. Jumping up and down excitedly she wrapped her arms around her middle in joy. After she calmed down she went to her room, stripped down to her underwear and went through her strict night time routine on autopilot. Sighing she collapsed on her bed and snuggled into the pillows. The last thing she saw before slipping off to sleep were her two white roses, glowing unearthly on her beside table.

**This chapter was so hard to write, I don't know why but it just was. Reviews are my bread and butter so anything you guys have to say is welcome. Enjoy Christmas and New Year, stay safe. All the poems in this chapter are real and wonderful to read, if any of you get the chance please give them a go.  
><strong>


	8. Lucy

**Eight**

"**Not all who wander are lost." J. R. Tolkien.**

**Hi everyone I'm actually really excited about this chapter because well… Lucy makes another appearance and I just love this little girl. A big thank you to everyone whose been reviewing this story and a special thanks to… who have been great in letting me know what they think, good or bad. **

**Soooooo, on to the story and I hope you enjoy it. **

Spencer POV:

Spencer walked into the bullpen just as the team was heading to the conference room. A small groan left his lips before he could stop it.

"Of course we'd have a case today." He said and moved quickly to join the rest of the team inside. JJ stood before the projector and gave him a sad smile as he sat down next to Rossi who nodded briefly. The older man made a double take and a small whistle escaped him.

"Jeez kid, what's wrong with you?" He asked and Spencer shook his head and pulled the case file towards him. He knew someone would start this, working with profilers sucked when you wanted privacy. As he predicted Morgan chuckled.

"Pretty Boy had himself a date last night…" He said and the all 'ahhed' in remembrance. Emily of course wouldn't leave it at that.

"How did it go?" She demanded and Spencer sighed.

"I think we should focus on the case." He said smartly and Morgan coughed.

"What? No way man you're not getting off that easily… Garcia!" He called to the computer monitor and Spencer groaned as the blonde woman appeared. She took one look at his face and grinned.

"Are they teasing you about your lovely evening with the most awesome woman on the planet besides the Goddess that is Penelope Garcia?" She asked and he nodded.

"Fear not Boy Wonder, Selena made me swear the night to secrecy. Apparently you have mentioned working with profilers." She eased and he chuckled.

"Thanks Garcia." He said and she blew him a kiss. Morgan looked stunned.

"Baby Girl?" He asked and she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry my shinning prince of chocolate loveliness but when a girl makes a promise she keeps it." She said and Emily and JJ both nodded. Hotch walked in and the team instantly sobered.

"What have we got?" He asked and JJ pointed to the screen where two pictures of young men were posted.

"Jonas De Lucas and Matthew Thomas, both in the mid to late 30's and both killed within a weeks of each other." She said and the team frowned.

"That's not much of a cooling of period." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"Miami PD wanted us down as soon as possible… these two men were both brutally beaten, sexually assaulted and finally killed with a knife to the … artery." She said and all the men in the room shifted the smallest bit. Spencer spoke first.

"The rape narrows down the suspect pool. Male rape is one of the most uncommon and least reported crimes in America, typically only gay or aggressive alpha males will attack other men in this way so…"He looked to see Rossi nodding.

"That's true but in terms of victimology this killer's all over the place, there's major differences in race, socioeconomic status and relationship… one was married and the other an estranged bachelor, if he wanted to confuse us through his victims he's done a hell of a job." He said and Hotch coughed.

"This kind of brutality matches a revenge-style Unsub, these men have reminded him of someone or something traumatic in his past and he's lashing out at anyone who matches this delusion which makes him extremely dangerous. The last victim was beaten within an inch of his life before the rape…" He trailed of and frowned.

"Wheels up in five." HE said and everyone scrabbled for the door. Spencer dove for his desk and tried to act busy. A familiar whistle made him sigh and turn to face Morgan who smirked and planted himself on the young doctor's face.

"So." He pressed and Spencer frowned.

"So what? Can't I have a little privacy Morgan?" He demanded and the other agent nodded.

"Of course but I just wanted to know if it went well." He said and Spencer immediately felt bad.

"I think it did, she looked happy when I got her home." He said and Morgan nodded.

"Good for you Kid, are you up for a round two?" He asked and Spencer nodded happily.

"Selena convinced me to let her organise it." Spencer said, his mind back to the kiss on his cheek outside her apartment, and Derek clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

Take care of her man, she'd something special." He said and Spencer frowned.

"You've never met her." He argued and Derek smiled.

"I don't need to. The way you talk about her I know for a fact she must be one heck of a girl." He said and Spencer nodded.

"She is. She reads Classic and Mediaeval literature and she's a Trekie…" He trailed off and quickly busied himself gathering his things. When he turned back to face his friend he fond the man looking probably as shocked as he himself had looked last night when Selena announced her closet favourites.

"She's a what?" He demanded and Spencer nodded.

"A Trekie, Original Series to be exact." He said and the older agent shook his head.

"I swear Kid, if you let this one go…" He threatened teasingly and Spencer felt annoyed.

"I'm never going to.' He almost shouted and immediately went into a kind of shock. Nodding at Morgan he hurried after Emily and JJ who were entering the elevator, a bad decision because he received another round of questioning that almost rivaled Hotch's investigation interviews in intensity. He managed to shake them off only when they reached the airport and boarded the train, snagging a seat next to Rossi he knew the older man who either ignore him or demanded a game of poker.

"Poker?" He announced and Spencer leapt at the opportunity.

"You have yet to beat me so why not." He said without a trace of arrogance and settled down.

"Kid how is it that you are the only person who can say something like that and get away with it with all your teeth intact?" Rossi demanded and Spencer shrugged.

"I'm a submissive masculine personality, I take what I can and don't ask questions.' The younger man answered and dealt him the cards. Ignoring the looks he received form the rest of his team, minus Hotch who was on Skype with his son Jack, he and Rossi played 10 rounds before the older agent caved.

"It's impossible… if I ever bet you in Poker I'll never play again." He announced and Spencer sighed. He'd almost done that same thing after Gideon left, with no one else around to match him or beat him in chess he had refrained from even touching a board for a long time. Nodding to the older agent he pulled out a book he had 'borrowed' from Selena's bookshelf. She'd notice as soon as she looked at the shelf but anticipating her reaction he'd sent her a text to explain. _A __Tale __of__ Two__ Cities_ sat on his lap and he grinned at the sight of its bent cover and dog marked pages. She'd read this book numerous times and as he did so he could see why… it leapt off the page at him. He had read it before but knowing it was one of her favourites somehow made it better this time around. The plane lurched to the side and Spencer almost tumbled from his seat. Righting itself the team sighed and Hotch took the moment to call them all in.

Selena POV:

It was the sound of her telephone that woke her up. The shrill ring that issued from the antique blue machine made her sit up in alarm before realizing what it was. Sighing she rolled out of bed and hurried down the hall to catch it on the last ring.

"Hello?" She asked and a small squeal made hr jump about a foot into the air.

"Oh my God Selena how did it go?" CeeCee demanded and Selena groaned.

"You're telling me, you woke me up at… 6:30 in the morning to ask how my date went?" She asked and her middle sister affirmed.

"Oh boy, why couldn't I get a brother?" Selena muttered and her Cecilia coughed.

"Well that's no way to act, I'm leaving for the Bahamas in five minutes and I just wanted to know before I did so." She said in a huff nd Selena was instantly sorry.

"Oh sorry CeeCee I'm just a little tied and stressed out at the moment." She said lamely.

"No, I'm sorry you've been through a rough patch Lea and I should have been more supportive of that." Cecilia said sadly, the use of Selena's nickname a surefire way for her to know Cecilia was truly upset. Unlike Kelsey who was as bubbly as fresh Coke all the time, Cee-Cee was a mixture of calm maturity and bursts of insanity. Selena having always been the steadiest of the three; had reached the conclusion that insanity had progressed further with each arrival of a child in the Jones household. Cecilia although mostly laid back always freaked out for family, no matter how small the situation CeeCee could always be counted upon to throw a fuse on a powder keg if the occasion arose.

"Don't worry about it Cee, it went well and I hope your plane trip is okay." She said and the younger woman groaned.

"Deep breaths, think of the lovely beaches you'll soon be walking along." Selena whispered and her sister chuckled.

"There's the reason you do so well with all those kids, you're so good at calming people down." Cecilia said and Selena smiled. The sound of a loud voice made them both groan.

"I gotta go; I try to call as soon as I can." Cee Cee said and Selena chuckled.

"Oh no you don't, I'll be fine and you'll be getting a tan… run off now and enjoy the sun." She said and the phone went dead after a quick set of goodbyes. Setting the phone back into its cradle Selena suddenly realised how cold it was. She walked back to her room and seeing the state of the bed, quickly rearranged it to its original condition before slipping on a white silky pajama robe. She yawned and moved to the kitchen, prepared breakfast and was settling before the tv when the door was knocked on. Jumping out of her skin and back Selena placed her cereal bowl onto the floor and moved to it. Peering through the door she frowned. It was a woman she didn't recognize but she wore a police uniform which made her open the door a small crack.

"Miss Jones" The woman asked and she nodded.

"Mummy!" A familiar voice called and Selena wrenched the door wide to see Lucy standing beside the woman. The little blonde girl was holding a bright pink bear and wearing a purple and white stripped nightie. She looked tired but happy when Selena saw her, flinging herself into the dark haired woman's embrace. Selena knelt with the small child and looked up at the police officer in shock.

"Where was she?" She asked and the woman frowned.

"Wandering a park not far from here, apparently she's been there all night but refused to tell us anything other than needing to see you.' She said suspiciously and Selena stood, hoisting Lucy onto her hip and allowing the neck of her robe to fall open. It revealed the yellowing bruises that marred her throat and the woman coughed awkwardly. She frowned then smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her to me, I'll make sure she's safe." Selena said and the man nodded. When she left Selena looked down into the face of her human limpet and found the little girl falling asleep on her shoulder. A sucker when it came to kids Selena moved gently towards her bedroom and placed the small child beneath the covers. Kissing her on the forehead she moved to the door and closed it, leaving the girl to sleep her night off.

"Shit!" Selena said and brought a hand up to her temple where a headache was already setting in. The arrival of the little girl was worrying, she had been under foster care since the arrest and from all appearances seemed to be adjusting well. This incident proved however that something was wrong inside that house, kids her age didn't just run away from nothing. If they were loved they stayed but if they were scared they ran… simple child psychology.

"Garcia." She said and moved to her mobile. There was a message already there and she saw it was from Spencer. Reading it she looked over to her bookshelf and the black space seemed to glare at her. Biting her lip she nodded. He was free to borrow it, she knew the book would return in the same condition it left in. Smiling a little, although slightly on edge, she searched her phone for Penelope's number. Finding it she dialed it and waited. It answered on the first ring.

"You've reached the holy font of all knowledge this is your high priestess Penelope Garcia speaking, what's the situation?" She heard and chuckled.

"Penelope, is that how you usually answer phones?" She asked and the woman gasped.

"Selena!" She said and Selena smiled.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me." She said

"Anything for the angel who took my Boy Wonder on such a wonderful evening." Garcia said and Selena blushed.

"How do you…" She began and Penelope chuckled.

"I know everything, but I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to… profilers suck." She said and Selena laughed.

"Only some of them." She said and there was a note, she couldn't really tell what it was, in her voice that made her friend sigh.

"Oh you two are going to be just fine… what do you need?" She asked and Selena sighed.

"You know Marcus Finley, my…" She paused and swallowed.

"Anyway, he had a little girl called Lucy and she's hear at my apartment… currently sleeping off a night spent in the local park." Selena said and there was silence on the other end.

"What?" Garcia said and Selena sighed.

"I know, she found my address somehow and managed to convince a police officer to drop her off at my apartment not 10 minutes ago… what do I do?" Selena wailed and Penelope sighed.

"I don't know… wait a second yes I do… bring her to the Bureau and I'll find someone who can help." She said and Selena thanked her.

"Oh bubba, I always save the day." Penelope said and Selena smiled.

"Bye Penelope." She said and hung up. The other thing that arrived with Lucy was the memories, of her father, of his house and most of all the pain of it all. Tears suddenly found themselves trailing down her face in an unstoppable river and she slumped against the counter in the kitchen her hand reaching into the draw before she could stop herself.

"No…" She said weakly but it seemed her hands had a life of their own as the shining blade she'd fished out drew a clean line down the white expanse of flesh on her forearm. For a moment it seemed nothing happened, then a thin trail of ruby liquid leaked down the line. It overflowed and spilled down her arm and onto the floor. Defeated Selena simply leaned into the bench, her legs curled beneath her as she, guiltily, soaked up the pain. Another flash of pain coursed from her arm, just below her elbow and looking down she saw a horizontal cut almost bisecting the original on. Blood was now leaking out in rivers, the cuts weren't deep but they bleed profusely.

"No!" She gasp and flung the knife into the corner, hearing it clatter against the linoleum through daze of pain and disgust. Standing she moved into the bathroom and looked for the first time into the mirror there. Her dark hair was messy and half loose, her skin three shades too pale and dotted with the bruises of her ordeal and the blood… there was so much of it.

"Ugly and stupid." She muttered to herself, watching the pathetic creature in the mirror copy her exact movements.

"At least we agree on something then." She told her reflection In the back of her mind Selena could hear her conscious screaming at her. _Stop __being__ a __victim__ Selena __it __doesn__'__t__ suit __you. __Clean __those __wounds __and __take __care __of __that __little __girl. _She allowed it to wash over her like a balm and immediately felt sick at her own weakness. She was so stupid to let this happen, the first time had been an accident but now… she shook her head in disgust and stripping down to her underwear she threw the bloodied clothes into the washing basket and grabbed toilet paper. Holding against her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding it took 15 minutes to stop and Selena slipped into the shower to attempt a normal state of hygiene. That done she slipped quietly into her bedroom and got dressed. Lucy was sound asleep and Selena hadn't the heart to wake her.

_Let __her__ sleep,__ she__'__ll __need__ it. _Selena reminded herself and stepped back into the lounge room. She picked up the forgotten cereal and quietly munched the sodden wheat parcels, allowing the ridiculousness of cartoons to sooth her wounded soul. How could she have done something like that with a child in the next room?

_**You**__** know**__** how **__**and **__**why**__**… **__**you **__**like **__**it. **__**You**__** like **__**the **__**escape **__**from**__** all **__**this **__**and **__**you **__**deserve **__**it. **_A quiet, simpering voice crooned in her head. It was soft, seductive and made her shiver… not pleasantly.

_Selena__…_ She knew that inner voice.

_**You know you deserve it, look at you! You're ugly and stupid for ever letting him take you… this is exactly what you deserve. **_

_No Selena, you don't. You know this is just classic PTSD._

_**Is it? If it is why don't you just read another one of your books? Surely that will give you an answer, make this easier…**_

_Fight it Selena, you are not a victim!_

_**No? Then why did you need rescuing?**_

Selena gasp and made herself take a few steadying breaths. Great now she was going crazy… that was just what she needed.

"Spencer, oh Spencer I'm sorry." She muttered and buried her face into a nearby pillow.

Penelope POV:

"Miss Garcia, there are two people here who say they know you." A young office temp said and she was already out the door before the young woman knew hat hit her. Racing through the building she screamed to halt when she saw Selena standing in the foyer, talking sweetly to a security guard who looked both overjoyed and uncomfortable at her attention.

"Damn, sometimes life just isn't fair." Penelope said but smiled when she caught sight of the little blonde girl literally stuck to Selena's side. He waved her towards Penelope and she smiled before walking towards her.

"Penelope. I'm so sorry about all this." Selena said as she approached and even though profiling was not part of the tech analyst's job she could tell soothing was incredibly off with her new friend.

"Lucy sweetie, this is a friend of mine and Spencer's." Selena announced and Penelope crouched to smile at the little girl.

"Hi there Lucy, my name's Penelope." She said and the little girl held out her hand. They shook and Lucy turned to bury her face once more into Selena's side. The tall, dark haired woman lifted her gently and placed her onto her right hip, whispering quietly into the small blonde's ear. She smiled at Penelope.

"She likes your hair." She said and Penelope chuckled.

"The child has style already, excellent." She said and the two women laughed as she led them back to her command station. Selena's eyes widened at the numerous screens and fluffy animals that were scattered around the small room.

"Take a seat." Penelope said and the woman sat, shifting Lucy so that the small child sat comfortably on her lap. This small gesture made Penelope smile, it proved Selena was a good person. This child's father had kidnapped her, abused her, drugged her and almost killed her and yet she made sure Lucy was comfortable sitting on her lap. Sighing Penelope turned to her computer.

"I pulled up Lucy's foster care records. The couple who took her in, a Mr and Mrs. Kyle, haven't even made a missing person's claim which says a lot about the kind of care our state system seems to have…" Penelope said and pulled up the file to show Selena.

"Maybe they still haven't noticed she'd gone… it's a Sunday and people usually sleep in." She said but Penelope clucked.

"I don't think so..." She said and Lucy wiggled slightly on Selena's lap. Penelope smiled as the small girl pointed at a stuffed giraffe beside one of computers. Penelope picked it up and snuggled it into the girl's neck, making her giggle and grab the small animal tightly. A moment later another temp walked into the office, this one a young man. He smiled at Lucy and moved into the room. The moment Lucy saw him she screamed, a high piercing wail of terror. Selena jumped up and carried the girl to the far side of the room and hunkered down in the corner, whispering softly to the girl and stroking her fine blonde hair gently. Penelope turned to the stunned young man and grabbed the papers in his hands. He nodded and left them quickly. Lucy was wailing in the corner.

"Don't let him t-touch me. P-please don't let him t-touch me." She begged and Selena wrapped her arms around the small child and looked up at Penelope.

"I think I know why they won't come forward." She said.

"How many molesters actually come forward to claim a child they know is connected to an FBI case?" She asked and Penelope felt her stomach drop. Lucy was burying her face deep into Selena's neck and her quiet sobs filled the room. Standing Selena brought her back towards the computers and pulled her back onto her lap, rocking her gently. She looked over at Penelope with eyes that seemed to look deep into her very soul and grimaced.

"I'll take her. Can you pull any strings?" She asked and Penelope shook her head. There was one man who could, and would after this, do it and she was jus about to call him.

"I can't but Hotch can." She said and Selena nodded.

"Spencer's Chief?" She asked and Penelope smiled and she dialed the number.

"He was a lawyer now he's chief of the BAU… he's got more connections in the office than Spencer has books." Penelope teased and the screen in front of them connected. Hotch, Reid and the Miami Police chief stood there.

"Penelope did you get those files I sent you?" He asked and Penelope sighed.

"Yes sir, there were no matches but I did find something else… a few nights before each man went missing a report was filed against each one." She said and the man, Hotch, waited.

"Well, aren't you going to ask?" Penelope teased.

"Garcia, please." Hotch demanded and she chuckled.

"Okay bossman, each man was reported in a rape charge but was later dropped on account of the poor things backing out… going by the reports I would have too." Garcia said and it was then that Spencer caught sight of the woman behind her.

"Selena?" He said and Hotch's brows knitted together.

"Garcia what is she doing there?" He demanded and Penelope panicked. Turning so they could see she beckoned Selena forwards.

"Hello." She said softly and swallowed.

"This Lucy Finley and she was dropped off at my door this morning." Selena said firmly and watched for the reactions.

"Lucy has, and I use this word because it is the closest it will come to the truth, escaped form her foster family… I believe she was molested in their care." She said and immediately Hotch's face clouded over.

"Sir please, can you help us?" Penelope asked and the man frowned.

"It will have to wait until I get back from this case but I will try." He said and Selena let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Spencer and winked.

"Hi Spencer, how's my book?" She asked and he flushed.

"I-uh sorry I should have…" He began and she chuckled.

"As long as it comes back, Lucy you remember Spencer don't you?" Selena said and the small child nodded and looked solemnly into the computer screen. She then buried her face back into Selena's neck and clung to her tightly.

"Sorry, she's like that with every male around here… screamed blue murder when a temp smiled at her." Selena said and stood.

"Good luck Agent Hotchner and all the best on your case. I have to go but please…" She stopped and smiled at Lucy.

"I'll see you later Penelope and thank you again." She said and blew Spencer a small kiss before walking out of the office. The wiz kid looked both stunned and happy which made her smile. However a second later Penelope turned to look at Hotch with a sinking feeling.

"Sir I know I shouldn't have but…" He cut her off.

"I'm not happy that you did this but that girl needed help and I'll deal with it when I get back." He said and although he sounded to anyone else like his usual self there was a note of pride in his face which made her smile.

"Files being sent your way sir and good luck my darlings." She said before signing off, almost missing the fact that Spencer was no longer in the computer frame.

**So tell me what you think. Good, bad or just neutral? Reviews are as always welcome and I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	9. A Text Book Case

**Nine**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I know for a fact that your support is most helpful to my creator's centre. I hope this next installment of my CM fic is good, from the last couple of reviews it seems this little sucker has something going for it. Enjoy my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CM characters, despite the overwhelming urge to possess the wonderful Matthew and Co. I only own Selena, her family, Lucy and other OC's. Thanks.**

Selena POV:

They were back at her apartment in exactly 31 minutes. Selena had guided the taxi through the streets of Quantico and to her delight, and the drivers shock, the directions had proved to be useful in cutting down 9 extra minutes in transportation. Inside the dank, smelly cab Lucy had refused to let Selena go; her slim arms encircling her waist in an unrelenting death grip and her face buried into the her side as small sobs echoed through the small space. Selena stroked the little girl's hair and paid the fare, tugging the limp child out the door and up the staircase of doom. Even in daylight the rickety stairwell was a menace and Selena slipped on something she didn't even want to name half way up. She gasped, righted herself and began to laugh. Lucy stared around in shock.

"Oh yes these stairs will attack you even in broad daylight, the Staircase of Doom I call it." Selena said and winked at the stunned child.

"Will they eat me?" She asked timidly and Selena chuckled.

"Of course not, stairs can't eat people… we're much too bony for them." She said and the little girl looked unconvinced. Selena helped her up the final flight and moved to her door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, making sure her foot never landed on the crack between hallway and living room. Lucy followed suit.

"What about the cracks?" She asked and Selena sighed. Turning she pulled off her coat and hung it on the rack. The tiny girl was dressed in an old pearl grey t-shirt of Selena's with a brown, corded belt around her waist to try and limit its size. The little ragamuffin's feet were bare and dirty. Following the trails of mud she realised the girl was in dire need of a hygiene check. A wicked gleam entered her eye and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That my dear is a story for another day… right now missy it's time for you to have a bath." Selena announced and Lucy's eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed, playfully horrified, and ran off through the apartment. The chase was on. Waiting a few minutes for the child to find a hiding spot Selena gazed around the apartment. The phone rang and she sighed. She walked over to her bag and pulled her mobile out; there were six new voicemails… all from Spencer. She answered the phone and waited for the spiel.

"Selena?" A timid voice called and she sighed.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" She asked and he snorted.

"There's been another murder… three victims in three weeks." He said softly and she sighed again. Looking around the apartment she picked up the phone and began to stalk her prey.

"So what's wrong?" She asked softly and he sighed.

"Nothing really, the main problem is trying to isolate exactly where our Unsub met his victims… if there are no places where the victims over crossed for pleasure or business, how on Earth could the Unsub have found them?" He mused out loud; she flinched slightly at the word victims but found she was happy he felt comfortable talking to her about the case.

"Well… I'm just a child psychiatrist but maybe looking for a connection is doing more harm than good… perhaps there is no connection of the physical sort, what does the Unsub do for work?" She asked and Spencer gasped.

"Why didn't I think of that… oh Selena you are perfect!" He said and must have placed a hand over the phone. She heard his voice and a faint answer but no words actually made sense. She gazed around the hallway and threw open her bedroom door. The bed was unmade and she flinched at the sight. Moving methodically she began to fix it, all the while holding her phone between her ear and neck and searching the room discretely for her quarry. Spencer was back.

"That's it! Thanks Selena you have no idea how long I've been standing in front of this white board trying to connect dots… oh it's perfect." He garbled excitedly. She smiled and a small sound issued from nearby. She paused.

"Selena?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Sorry, I thought I heard _someone _moving around… Lucy?" She called sweetly and a faint giggle could be heard from her bed. She frowned the bed was now meticulously made; the sheets stretched to taunt the mattress looked ready to explode under the pressure.

"Hold on Spencer… I've got the suspect in sight." She murmured into the phone and he laughed.

"You are on speaker phone, my hands are full.' He said and she chuckled. A deeper chuckle came from the phone and she smirked.

"Not a problem… tell me what's the most efficient way to remove children from beneath a bed?" She asked casually and a squeak escaped from beneath said bed.

"Ice cream." Another masculine voice called and she grinned.

"Hotch you took the words right out of my mouth." She spoke into the phone and a flurry of golden movement exploded form beneath the bed. Lucy burst from concealment and her bright blue eyes were wide as she grinned at the awaiting Selena.

'Ice cream?" She asked timidly and Selena nodded.

"I'll even wash behind my ears… I hate washing behind my ears." She cried and true to her word she ran out of the room and down the hall, Selena on her tail.

"Lucy wait!" She called and it was clear the entire Miami police department was on the other end for multiple shouts of laughter could be heard.

"Spencer so help me if you don't take me off speaker phone right now I will personally spill the beans on that tumultuous disaster of a Christmas party you told me about last night." Selena said fiercely and the shouts of laughter were cut of as Spencer obviously scrambled to flip the operations of the phone.

"You don't fight fair." He complained and she grinned as she turned on the shower. Lucy had already stripped and was waiting patiently. Selena waited until the temperature was right then ushered the little girl inside. Dirt, muck and all matter of filth escaped and Selena groaned as she realised her sheets would probably have to be washed… thank god it was at least a Sunday.

"Spencer, go catch a criminal or something I have to shower a filthy five year old girl and I can tell you right now it's not going to be pretty… call me when you're coming home." She ordered and he sighed tiredly.

"Alright, be safe and don't open the door to strangers." He said and she sighed, touched at his concern.

"Thanks Spencer, you stay safe and drink some coffee… you sound exhausted." She said fondly and he chuckled.

"Yes Mother." He teased and she smiled at the blonde girl before her who was struggling with the shampoo lid.

"I've got to go. Call me anytime." She said and he affirmed. They hung up and she placed the phone carefully on the sink counter.

"Alright missy, time to wash behind those ears." She said and Lucy shrieked.

Spencer POV:

It had taken another few hours to locate the Unsubs. The ending had happened without too much of a hitch, although Emily was adamant she'd nearly been hit by a rookie cop car at the scene much to Morgan and Rossi's amusement. JJ had remained at HQ and on their arrival had pulled Hotch aside. The two had been talking for a long time, still conversing quietly as the team boarded the awaiting plane to talk them back to Quantico. Spencer remembered his promise and quickly alerted Selena to his movements. She'd congratulated him and the team before wishing them goodnight. Everyone was seated when he entered and he'd barely sat down when the plane began to move.

"Reid!" Hotch called and he moved from where he'd originally sat to mingle with his Chief and JJ who wore similar expression of worry and apology.

"Judging by your expressions I would say the talks with Straus didn't go well." He said and JJ sighed.

"Spence, Selena may have been the first choice of Lucy's however she has been placed into the care of the state and the laws on her life are extremely strict…" JJ began tremulously and both men knew she was worried for this little girl, her pregnancy had sent her into an emotional buddle of nerves when it came to child cases.

"She has to go back to either the foster home or her foster center, Selena doesn't meet the standard requirements for a foster parent." She said and Spencer frowned. Flicking through his internal he slumped back in his chair and bit his lip.

"But you heard them, they were happy… can't you do something Hotch?" He asked and the older man sighed.

"I'm currently running everything by my contacts… trust me there are still a few people I can talk to but, it could take time." He said and Spencer shot him a look that clearly said it wasn't good enough.

"I know Reid, I'm trying but you of all people should know the bureaucracy of this country is harder to crack than your brain waves… I'm pushing with everything I've got but it's still going to take time." He said and Reid paused.

"What requirements isn't Selena filling?" Emily asked and Spencer just noticed the whole plane was interested in their conversation. Morgan had even removed his earphones and was paying close attention. He swallowed.

"She's a single income home owner. With a child of Lucy's age the laws are more inclined for there to be a double income home… she also owns an apartment in lower Quantico not exactly wonderful material for a growing child." Spencer said and everyone groaned.

"But that's not fair… the kid was happy, hell the entire Miami Police Department heard that little girl actually laughing." Morgan erupted and Emily nodded. Rossi sighed and shared a look with Hotch.

"Kid, she's also involved with an FBI case… she hasn't even looked into psychiatry sessions yet. That's going to count against her if it turns out she'd suffering from PTSD. We all know she's a shrink herself, she'll just walk over whoever it is and give them textbook answers." He said and Spencer sighed.

"She's fine, a little jumpy but when I was with her she was happy." He said and the mood lightened.

"Well you can't go past an FBI profiler… that's it we could have Morgan give a clearance report, that should put the lawyers at bay." Emily said and JJ pulled out the laptop Garcia appeared and she grinned.

"Hello my darlings, the case is closed and sealed away for the future generations of this noble country who look forward to pouring through depraved chapters of their national history." She said by way of a greeting and everyone couldn't help but grin. Hr eyes fell on the intense expressions and her usually bright expression faded.

"What's happened?" She demanded and Spencer explained.

"I have a defense all set against the state, the Kyle's and anyone else who wants to have a go at tearing that little girl away from Selena." She said fiercely and Hotch suddenly piped up.

"Has Selena actually stated her desire to take Lucy in? We can't make all these plans without first consulting her… besides I promised to see her when I touched down." He said and Spencer sighed.

"I'll come with you." He said and the team settled down a little.

"Who are the Kyle's?" Rossi asked after a few seconds and Garcia grinned. She flashed her award winning smile and indicated to their phones. Said appliances were checked and the sordid history of Mr. Edward Kyle fell into their laps like sand through an hour glass.

"There is something very wrong with this country when a child molester with a spread sheet a mile long can foster a child but a good woman with excellent recommendations cannot even offer care because she'd unmarried." Emily murmured and the team nodded. Garcia humphed and a wicked gleam entered her eye.

"I could…" She began but Hotch cut her off at the wick.

"We have to do this right; even if it works now what will happen later if the courts suddenly decide to investigate this?" He demanded and Garcia frowned.

"It was only a suggestion." She mumbled and Morgan grinned.

"And any other day Baby Girl you know we'd have jumped on it but you saw and heard that little girl… it's the right way or the highway." He said and she grinned.

"Oh my chocolate god you warm my heart with your praise." She flirted and the plane itself suppressed the urge to grin.

"Forget it, I'll do what I can… legally anyway, but one mention of that family getting Lucy back and I will personally send the president a wormhole virus powerful enough for his grandchildren to suffer for it." She said and the team cracked grins. Even Hotch smiled slightly and they settled back to await the planes landing.

Selena POV:

"Lucy if you don't go to sleep right now I promise you there will be no more ice cream… ever! She said dramatically and like magic the tiny blonde sprinted to her bed, jumped into the recently changed sheets and pulled them right up under her chin. She gazed at Selena expectantly and Selena grinned. She settled next to the tiny girl and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Goodnight Lucy, sweet dreams." She murmured and the blond wiggled uncomfortably until she was situated to her liking.

"Will you sing me a song Mumma? You did before, I remember." She said and Selena chuckled.

"Will you go to sleep?" She asked and the little girl nodded.

"Alright, let's see." Selena muttered and flicked through her extensive collection and found the perfect one. She cleared her throat dramatically and Lucy giggled happily, clapping her hand gleefully.

_So lately, be wondering, _

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love,_

_To light the shadows on your face._

Selena grimaced as her voice rasped slightly. Her voice was still rather harsh, considering the bruises around her throat had yet to fade and the pain that sometimes overtook her neck threatened to choke her. She stopped and cleared her throat again. Lucy frowned.

"Mumma, are you okay?" She asked and Selena hadn't the heart to tell her she wasn't either of those things.

"Yes sweetie, I'm perfectly happy." She said and took a deep breath.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all,_

_And between the sand and stones_

_Could you make it on your own…?_

Lucy's eyes were closing rapidly and Selena sighed in relief when they finally shut. The little girl heaved an enormous sigh for her size and relaxed in the pillows. Selena should have left it at that but couldn't.

_If I could, than I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

She smiled as the little girl turned over and began to snore softly. Who have though a slip of a thing like her would make such a noise? She grinned and tiptoes softly out of the room, making great effort to avoid waking her charge up. She walked into the lounge room and collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted. Not only had she been up at the crack of dawn up keeping up with a five year old all day was a nightmare. It wasn't that she didn't love the little girl's company, or the fact that Lucy called her Mother, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do this every day. She tucked her feet up on the velvet couch and flicked on the TV. She curled herself around a pillow and stared at the figure lazily, not a single word or image making the slightest sense. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was awoken with a sharp knocking on the door. She jumped to her feet and ran for the bedroom, grabbing a jumper quietly from her wardrobe and hurrying to peer through the porthole. She quickly pulled the jumper on and prepared to run to the phone at the sight of the two men who were outside her door. In the dark she couldn't quite make them out, except when the one on the right spoke.

"Selena?" It was Spencer. She flung the door open and smiled at the pair.

"Spencer, you're back… you must be Aaron Hotchner?" She said and extended her hand carefully to clasp Hotch's who nodded and quirked a brow at her.

"Well we might have seen each other on opposite ends of a media device but now we have officially met." Se said and stood back to let them into the apartment.

"Late night?" Spencer asked, eyeing the messy lounge and online television.

"Not quite, I crashed just after I put Lucy to bed… I forget how much work small children can be until I spend a full day with one." She remarked and began to lighten the place a little by flicking on a few lamps and switching the television off.

Please have a seat." She said and Hotch, who looked quite uncomfortable, sat down on the couch while Spencer simple remained in the kitchen leaning against the counter and smiling occasionally when she looked over at him. She began to twist her fingers as the silence stretched on.

"I have your book." Spencer said quietly and she grinned.

"I should have known you'd finish it… feel free to borrow whenever you like, as you can see I have plenty." She said and watched in amusement as Hotch's eyes widened slightly as his gaze fell on the mammoth bookshelf. She chuckled and sat down in an armchair of vintage blue leather.

"I assume you've come here for Lucy?" She said finally and even she could hear the sadness in her tone. Hotch sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry but the laws are quite strict… Lucy has to either return to her foster parents or the centre, you can appeal for temporary foster care but I don't know if you'll be successful." Hotch said and Selena stood abruptly.

"Go back! You want me to let her go back to those monsters?" She demanded and even Hotch flinched slightly at the venomous tone.

"I don't _want _this anymore than you do." He said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have a peculiar way of showing it… wait I can appeal for foster care?" She asked and Hotch looked surprised.

"Yes, however due to your single income you would only have permission to foster children significantly older than Lucy…closer to middle teens." He said and she slumped back into the chair. Her head was in turmoil. On one hand she could apply and possibly take this appeal to whomever she took it too or on the other hand she could just give up on this foolish venture, she didn't know how to raise a little girl and becoming a mother had never been of interest to her before.

"Do you have to take her tonight?" She asked and stared pleadingly at Hotch.

"She just wants to be safe… how can I promise to keep her safe and then let her go in the same night?" She asked quietly and felt Spencer finally move out from the kitchen to stand beside her. She smiled tightly and slumped in the chair. A hand on her shoulder made her look up and she caught the tail end of a curious expression on Spencer's face. She stood and sighed heavily, folding her arms over her chest.

"I won't take her tonight, but tomorrow she will be collected by child services… I am going to help you Selena, I promise." Hotch said and stood as well. She looked at him sadly.

"Do I have any hope of actually be granted guardianship?" She asked and he sighed.

"It will be a tight fit but I swear, I'll push every button I can to make sure that little girl laughs like she did this morning." He said and Selena smiled.

"How old is he?" She asked and Hotch jumped.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked warily and she grinned.

"They way you said that last bit reminded me of Father's I have come in to my office… they just want to hear their children laugh again, I can tell from the mud on your cuffs you have a son… girl's would never allow their dad's to get so dirty." She quipped lightly and Hotch grinned.

"Jack turns 4 soon." Hotch said and Selena smiled.

"Watch out, you thought terrible two's were tortuous… when they hit school its end of life as you know it." She said and shook Hotch's extended hand.

"Please help her… I wasn't sure at first whether I wanted to take her but now, I can't let her go back to those people; to me that would be like letting one of your Unsub's go free, tearing your heart to pieces because you know it's the wrong thing to do." She said and he nodded.

"I promise I'll sort this out." He said and she followed him to the door. After he left she turned and found Spencer, now sitting on the couch, staring at her strangely.

"What's got you so quiet?" She asked and he shrugged. She sat down next to hi and sighed.

"Alright 20 questions… animal?" She began and he frowned.

"What?" She asked and he stuttered.

"It works on children." She continued and he chuckled.

"Do you really want to take her in?" He asked and she nodded.

"With everything I am, she needs me Spencer." Selena said desperately and relaxed as an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"How was the case?" She asked and he sighed.

"Your idea struck me as odd, as you said it was unlikely that either of these men would have crossed paths physically yet what was the one thing that would have pulled either of these men away from the crowd… a woman." He said and she nodded slightly, twirling this information around in her head.

"We had it down to a sexually frustrated male however we forgot to factor in the fact that neither of his victims were homosexual and therefore missing a crucial piece of the puzzle… it was a partnership." He said triumphantly and she grinned up at him, liking the way his eyes lit up at the mention of a successful case. During their talks she had pitied him and his team, having to burrow into the twisted minds of criminals would be no picnic, yet when she saw him like this she knew it was something in him, some kind of underlying need to solve these crimes that made it all worth the while. The triumphs, however rare, made the job worth doing and the intellectual gleam in his eye reminded her of why she had entered psychology in the first place.

"She was involved in the sex crimes department, that's how she found the right men to stalk. All she had to do was council victims, get names and then hunt. The hard part was wondering how she convinced her partner to help. Her partner had to be sexually frustrated, otherwise the rape wouldn't make sense, but loyal to her so it had to be family… brother and sister, a revenge act for what happened to her as a child." He said and she grinned.

"Spencer, if you keep going on like this then you'll end up passing out for lack of oxygen to the brain… so I take it ended well?" She asked and he frowned.

"No, they committed suicide by cop… he by cop and she by actually taking a bullet to her brain." He said and froze.

"Why am I telling you this?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I'm a shrink… I just have that kind of face." She said and reached up at wrap her arms around his neck.

"But I shouldn't have revealed that… even though you did help the investigation." He mused and she sighed.

"Spencer, as much as I love to hear you talk… please go to sleep, you'll regret it in the morning if you don't." She reminded him and he shook himself.

"Oh s-sorry Selena, I forg-got how late it was. I'll g-get out of your hair." He said and she frowned. She placed a hand on his chest and forced him back down.

"Stay right where you are… you can stay here tonight." She said and disappeared for a second. She returned not a few second later, armed with a blanket, an extra pillow and a smile.

"Here. I thought these might make you more comfortable." She said and handed the bedding to him. He smiled gratefully. Obviously he was tired but, just like any other male she'd ever known, refused to allow a female to see him as such.

"Are you s-sure?" He stuttered and she thought his stutter possibly one of the most adorable things she'd ever heard. He was so nervous and she realised he'd probably never been in this position before. Internally smacking herself she smiled and nodded.

"I could use the company tomorrow… with Lucy and all." She said and he instantly straightened.

"I'll be here." He said and he blinked, his gorgeous brown eyes flickering slightly at jet lag caught up with him. She suddenly felt extremely nervous, like a school girl caught peeking at her crush.

"Goodnight Spencer, sleep well." She said and he smiled.

"Good night Selena." He said and stood suddenly. She froze but relaxed as he bent to remove his shoes, revealing a pair of mix-matched socks. One being bright orange and the other a speckled green and yellow. She smirked and he bushed. She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. The blush deepened. Stepping back she smiled and turned back toward her room.

"Just call if you need anything, bathrooms second on the left." She called and disappeared through the doorway. Her night time routine passed quickly. Exactly 120 seconds and 240 toothbrush-strokes later, her face scrubbed and moisturized and her hair pulled back into a loose knot she was crawling into bed. A small lump wiggled beside her and she reached out to draw Lucy into her.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry." She whispered and pressed a kiss to the little girl's head. She closed her eyes and settled off to sleep. Two thought were ranging inside her head as she did so. One she was going to adopt Lucy Finley is it was the last thing she did and… Spencer was in her apartment, sleeping on her couch. Life was a mixture of heaven and hell, a pleasure and a pain to every person on the planet but at that moment it seemed that the universe truly wanted to screw Selena Jones over as much as possible before spitting her back out to deal with the aftermath.

**Hurray it's new and I like it. Do you like Lucy? Did I do a good job? I know that in a lot of fics adopting a child can be made simple but I want this struggle to sort of pull Selena and Spencer together… Lucy's sort of the only kid I can think of where the Reid Affect doesn't actually come into practice. Don't fret the fluffiness will continue. Review my darlings and I shall endeavor to please. **


	10. It Started Out With a Kiss

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry for the enormous wait, it's no excuse but I just got back into the swing of school and life gets in the way (e.g internet went down) My eternal thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I couldn't continue to do this without you all so… here it goes. **

Selena POV:

_The sunlight dappled the pavement in a bright array of colours as a soft breeze lifted Selena's hair away from her face. The warmth of it felt wonderful on her skin and she relaxed enough to gaze around. Not far away swarms of children flitted about the play equipment, their shrieks of delight bouncing around the park as though trapped within an enormous sea shell. She was sitting on a wooden bench, waiting for someone. She closed her eyes and waited for him to arrive. A voice called out to her and she looked up with a smile to see Spencer standing in front of her. His longish brown hair was tucked behind his ears in a way she adored and his soft brown eyes stared at her in shock for a few moments before she realised something else was very odd about this picture. He had his FBI jacket on, the same one he'd worn the night he'd found her, and a pale hand was poised above the gun on his hip. _

"_Miss, it's not safe here." He said slowly and she frowned. Confused she sat frozen to her place. _

"_Spencer?" She queried and he backed up a step. Her eyebrow quirked slightly._

"_Miss, I have to ask you to leave… It's not safe here." He said again, reaching out a hand towards her. She felt terror well inside her as she realised that the park was now silent. Comprehension dawned with a rush; that the children had gone, had disappeared into the dappled sunlight with hardly a sound. The joyful cries that once made the park a delightful haven were now absent and it made the place feel worryingly eerie. Her hair stood on end and she looked around for Spencer, only to find him gone… just like the children. Now she was terrified. Alone in the park she stood up and looked around desperately._

"_Spencer!" She screamed but her voice simply echoed back to her. _

"_Spencer!" She wailed again but he neither answered nor reappeared. Tears began to fall unheeded down her cheeks as she searched the abandoned park frantically. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye up ahead and she began to run towards it. _

"_Lucy!" She called out and a small giggle could be heard up ahead. _

"_Lucy this isn't a game anymore." She yelled but the little girl remained elusive, heard but unseen just up ahead. Selena kept running along the path, barely noticing the world around her as the pavement flew beneath her feet. She stopped when she realised she could no longer hear Lucy's giggle. Biting her lip she turned to go back, only to be met with the sight of a thick white wall that all but sprang out of the ground. She back away from it in shock. _

"_Darcy?" A familiar voice crooned softly from behind her and she whirled to see him standing there, arms folded and a small smile on his face. She backed away quickly and he advanced on her just as rapidly. Her back hit the wall and the tears restarted. _

"_Spencer!" She screamed but knew he wouldn't come, that somehow he couldn't come to her aid. Finley's eyes narrowed and he grasped her roughly by her upper arms. _

"_Darcy, you and I were meant to be… you can't ever leave me, I won't let you leave me." He murmured and shook her roughly. She felt her head smack against the wall, her hair grow slowly sticky and her vision blur as his hands encircled her neck. She gasped and tried to strain away but only succeeded in giving him more access to her neck. His attractive face was twisted into a terrifying snarl as he slowly began to tighten his fingers. She began to hit at him, choking as the fingers wrapped casually around her neck tightened even more. _

"_Darcy, shhh, it's alright Darcy." Finley cooed sickeningly as her vision began to tunnel. _

"_Spencer…" She whispered and…_

Sat bolt upright, chest rising and falling as though she'd run a marathon and her body covered in a cold sheen of sweat. The sheets were twisted around her trembling body and she turned to look over at her fellow bed mate whose blonde hair was just visible beneath the covers. Lucy was fast asleep, her dreams uninhabited by nightmares, and curled around herself like a small ball. Carefully Selena slid out of her bed, still shaking from her dream, and headed to the door quietly. Pausing at its threshold she looked back briefly towards the sleeping child and smiled despite her fright. Turning back she walked down the small hallway to her kitchen, not bothering with the lights as she navigated the cupboards for her chocolate. Switching the lights on would probably force her to fetch her glasses and she was just as blind in the dark as she was during the day. She simply decided to feel her way around the small space until her hand handed on a handle. Cautiously she opened the fridge, faint light making it easier to navigate the place, and carrying both china mug and milk, turned back to the counter to start preparing her drink. A small sound caught her attention and she gasped at the sight of a man standing not one metre away from her. The handle of the mug shattered in her grip and the entire thing smashed into jagged pieces on the floor as she went rigid with shock. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Selena, it's me." A quiet voice called out shakily and Selena's memories of the night before suddenly returned.

"Spencer? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" she asked worriedly and, stupidly, took a step forward. She hissed as the tender bottom of her right foot landed on a shard of china, penetrating deep into her arch.

"Damn it." She exclaimed and limped over to the light switch. Light flooded the small kitchenette and she saw Spencer frozen by the counter, blinking hurriedly in the sudden blaze. He was dressed in his work shirt, pants and socks (which she noted with a small grin were oddly matched fluoro green and black) however his vest and tie were gone, without them she had to remind herself to breath... he was sweetly attractive when he was recently awakened and half dressed. She suddenly remembered her own lack of dress and tried to act casual as she stood beside the light switch in nothing more than a slightly see-through singlet top and old boxer shorts. It was just her luck to have a man in her apartment and be wearing the oldest pajamas she owned.

"S-selena I'm sorry I scared you, are y-you alright?" He asked, his gorgeous brown eyes wide with guilt as he stepped towards her. She nodded tiredly and relaxed, feeling her heart rate finally return to its natural pace.

"Yes, I'm fine Spencer… watch your step though." She warned and he paused, looking down her legs to her feet then back up to her face. His own was white.

"Selena, you're b-bleeding." He stuttered and moved quickly to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her easily onto the counter top. The cool bench made the flesh of her buttocks, thighs and stomach ripple with goose bumps and even though he removed his hands from around her waist she could still feel the heat from them as though his very fingerprints were burnt into her skin. Her breath caught and she ached for the sensation to return, preferably with his hands in their proper position. However, much to her disappointment, he turned away and began searching the cupboards. Finally she pointed to her medi-cupboard and he pulled the safety kit out. Gingerly he grasped her heel and, avoiding her gaze like a guilty school boy, and set about carefully removing the shard of china and cleaning out the cut it left behind. He was extremely gentle, his fingers careful stitching her back together as she relished their contact, She hated whenever she instinctively flinched, the poor man froze and apologised every time.

"I'm sorry." He murmured over and over again as he gently wiped the stinging flesh with antiseptic and water. She smiled at his concern and waved it off, focusing on the wonderful feeling of his hands and the shameful one of the sting. She could feel the blood running down her foot, the slight prick of the cut as he cleaned it and the very sensations seemed so wonderfully releasing she had to bite her lip to stop her moan. Absentmindedly she raised her hand and ran it softly through his thick, brown hair. He'd completed in wrapping her foot and tensed slightly. She froze and looked away, her heart thumping so loudly she wondered if he could actually hear it.

"Selena?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she shrugged nonchalantly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Of course Spencer, I just…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. There was a tense silence and she finally looked up at him. He was staring straight into her face, his hands planted on the bench beside her hips and his eyes begging her to tell him whatever it was. She noticed he had dark circles around his eyes and knew that between the two of them there must be enough psychological crap to fill a three year university text book. He looked as exhausted as she felt and yet his warm brown eyes made her feel all… she swallowed thickly and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Selena, you can tell me anything… after what you went through, no one expects you to have to go through it alone… I just want you to know that." He said softly and blushed slightly as he looked down between them. She waited, her shrivelled heart stirring slightly.

"Morgan would laugh at me for this. You're just sitting there, half naked on your kitchen bench and all I want to do is make sure I never frighten you like that again." He said awkwardly and Selena exhaled softly. He was simply too perfect.

"Spencer?" She asked softly and he looked up at her. She swallowed and continued bravely, knowing she had to get everything off her chest now.

"Thank you, for everything. For stopping to talk to the weird, OCD freak-girl of West Vegas High, for actually taking the time on a girl like me, for saving my butt when I needed you most and simply being here with me now…" She started and he frowned.

"Don't ever say that." He said sharply and she flinched slightly. Idiot, she internally screamed at herself, stupid ugly moron. She waited for him to continue but when she looked up at him all she saw was stunned disbelief.

"Selena, you aren't weird and you are not a freak… you are beautiful, intelligent and unique, real where so many people are not and your quirks make you all the more special because they make you, you… I don't ever want you to say or think you aren't worth it, that's just him talking and he's not worth the thought." He said firmly and she was surprised to hear a note of definite anger in his voice. He was angry, not with her but for her, for her. Her entire body melted and without thinking she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Spencer POV:

His mind was blank. All he could feel and taste was Selena's wonderful lips on his. He wasn't completely clueless when it came to kisses, he'd made out with Leila Archer that one time and there had been a few spare moments in college it was just, well, he wasn't extremely good at it. Being considerably younger than the average female college graduate hadn't really been a winning scenario for him during school. Selena's lips left his as she drew back for a few moments to stare at him worriedly.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what c-came over me." She said breathlessly and Spencer was suddenly struck with the sickening feeling you could get after kicking a small puppy. Selena's enormous blue eyes were downcast and she looked near to tears as she wrung her hands nervously in her lap.

"Spencer…" She began but he simply leaned forward and returned her previous favour. Unlike before where his mind had gone white now he felt as though it were on fire. It was like an electric bolt had struck him square on the lips and spread outwards to the very ends of his fingers. Said fingers found themselves wound around her slim waist and pulling her closer to him as he cautiously pressed his lips against hers with no small amount of trepidation. Both were trembling slightly, Spencer was sure she could hear his heart beating right through his chest. His nervousness mounted but he pressed on. Under his hands he felt Selena's muscles relax and her entire body lean into him as her own hands coiled through his hair. The touch was a mixture of light caress and desperate pressure; as though she felt he might just slip away if she let him go... He felt a shiver run down his spine and he deepened the kiss as much as he could, slanting his mouth instinctively against hers. His mind was reeling so much he was barely aware of his body, simply allowing his hands to travel the full length of her back and come to rest on the slight swell of her hips not daring, even when he kissed her, to venture lower. Selena was moaning slightly, the sounds messing with his head… she wasn't in pain was she? He pulled back to ask but she simply took another breath and pulled his head back. He gave up and surrendered to the kiss, her lips opening beneath his like petals. In uncharted territory he let her lead, content to bring her as close to him as possible and follow her example than make anything of himself. Finally they broke apart, out of breath and blushing slightly. She looked pretty, dressed in nothing but pajamas and her usually pale cheeks painted a deep and somewhat blotched red… she was obviously one of those people that didn't blush prettily but Spencer thought it made her more beautiful than ever. He suddenly looked down to see her state of undress clearly for the first time and his body's reaction was almost instantaneous. He stepped back immediately and ran a nervous hand through his hair, ruffled from Selena's previous attention. Selena crossed her arms over her chest, crisscrossed her legs just above her knees and chewed her bottom lip; a trait he realised was linked to her self-consciousness. Suddenly she smiled and giggled. She glanced up at him in amusement and finally spoke.

"Wow! I haven't been in high school for over a decade and yet I feel like a guilty little girl all over again." She muttered and he couldn't help but laugh. Soon the pair of them were laughing hysterically, for no other reason but pure ridiculousness. A small sound made them look around and a sleepy eyed Lucy stepped out of Selena's bedroom, one thumb in her mouth and the other rubbing her eye vigorously. She peered at them tiredly and smiled, her face falling slightly at the sight of Spencer.

"What's so funny Mummy?" She asked warily and Selena's face immediately fell. She looked as though she'd been kicked hard in the stomach and Spencer's own laughter died in his throat. He turned to face the little girl uneasily. He opened his mouth to say something but Selena rushed past him and hoisted the little girl up onto her hip, tickling her tiny ribs furiously and grinning brightly.

"We were waiting for her royal highness to finally wake up." She teased and Lucy screwed up her face and crossed her arms over her chest in childish indignation.

"I was tired." She moaned and Selena chuckled.

"I know Princess but any longer and I would be forced to cook grown-ups only pancakes…" She said and winked over at Spencer who relaxed now that a crisis was averted. It wasn't that he didn't like children, in fact he actually enjoyed being around them, it was simply what Hotch called the 'Reid Effect' and there was nothing anyone could do to change the fact that children hated him.

"Is he saying for breakfast?" Lucy asked quietly and Selena smiled over at Spencer before fixing the little girl with a small frown.

"Lucy it's not polite to refer to people as 'she' or 'he', Spencer is my very good friend and he can stay for breakfast if he wants." She said firmly, making the little girl's chin wobble slightly.

"But…" She began but Selena cut her off at the Tee.

"But what? You don't like him? Between you and me Spencer's probably more scared of you than you are of him… look at him." She said lightly and whispered something into the tiny blonde's ear. Spencer shifted slightly, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. The little girl's expression shifted from wary to impish delight faster than a set of traffic lights and he grew infinitely more worried.

"Selena?" He called out and the two of them broke eye contact to look at him wickedly.

"I made the mistake of staying didn't I?" He asked and Selena grinned.

"Lucy, keep Spencer out of trouble while I make pancakes." She ordered and Lucy was put down. The little girl wavered for a fraction of a second and Spencer's heart sank. Then she walked casually over to where he stood and covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

"One… Two…" She began and Spencer sent Selena an exasperated look.  
>"Hide-and-seek? I'm a 28 year old triple Ph.D holder with an IQ of 187..." He began and Selena waved him away as she turned to fiddle with her kitchen stove.<p>

"Who is about to be beaten at said hide-and-seek by a six year old..." She said smartly and Spencer fled, rolling his eyes at the sound of her infectious laughter.

It was some time later, after seven games of hide-and-seek and a staggering breakfast of pancakes, maple syrup and fruit, that the doorbell finally rang. Selena, who was now dressed in a black turtle-neck jumper and jeans, paused in her capers with little Lucy who was sitting on the lounge room with a stack of papers and crayons. Spencer saw the life drain slowly out of her as she turned to the little girl who paused in her cheerful colouring.

"Mummy what's wrong?" She asked and Selena flinched. She looked desperately over at Spencer and he nodded. Woodenly he moved to the door and opened it to reveal Hotch and a stern grey haired woman from the child services department. Hotch nodded in greeting and introduced the woman as Maria Carper. He grimaced and stepped aside to let them in. Lucy was staring at the new comers in confusion and clung to Selena tightly. She stared up at her 'adopted' mother and her enormous blue eyes filled with tears.

"Mumma, what's going on, why are they here?" She warbled and Spencer felt powerless as Selena fought her own dismay to allay the girl's fears.

"You can't stay here right now Princess… I'm not allowed to be your Mummy just yet." She said firmly and took a deep breath as Lucy's lip began to quiver and the blue eyes overflowed with the turbulent tears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She screamed and gripped Selena's legs in what was probably a death grip that even an oyster couldn't match.

"Lucy please listen to me." Selena begged but the little girl shook her head and Selena tossed Maria an unimpressed look.

"You're really going to take her from me?" Selena demanded harshly and Maria who stood, tight-lipped and silent, sighed heavily and pushed her thick rimmed glassed further up her nose.

"You're a psychiatrist what do you think?" She said briskly and put down the briefcase she carried. She stood straight before them all and squared her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but the law is the law, she needs a stable home, loving _parents _and a life away from the reminders of what you went through… I know you love this child, Aaron has explained to me the details and I am going to see what I can do but for now all our hands are tied." She said and her soft Boston accent filled the tomb-like apartment. Selena looked over at him pleadingly and he moved to stand beside her. He searched his chief's eyes for some hope but the dark haired man grimaced and rubbed his face. Selena seemed to collapse slightly within herself and barely grasped her composure. Plastering a smile on her face she knelt beside Lucy and hugged her tightly. The little girl clung to her desperately.

"Lucy, I love you so very much and I promise we are going to be together again." She promised and the little girl began to sob.

"Mumma! No, I want to stay with you…" She wailed and even Hotch looked faintly uneasy.

"I know Princess but you can't stay with me right now, it's not allowed." Selena said and Spencer could barely take it anymore. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, clueless as to how he could help, and squeezed it reassuringly. She grimaced and kissed the little girls forehead.

"Lucy I want you to promise me something." She commanded and the little girl nodded tearfully.

"I need you to be a big girl and to do what Ms Carper tells you. She's a good friend of mine and she's going to look after you while Spencer and I sort this all out." She said and Spencer flashed a glance at Hotch.

"Okay." Lucy said tremulously and threw her thin arms around Selena's neck tightly, covering her faces in kisses and crying her distress for the whole street to hear.

"I love you too Mummy." She said softly but the whole room heard. Selena's shoulder trembled beneath his hand and Spencer brought her back to a standing position. She leaned against him slightly, as though drawing something from him. She waved goodbye to Lucy who had walked over to Maria.

"Mummy? Will you keep my drawings safe, until I come back?" She asked and Selena nodded.

"Of course I will bubba." She said softly and blew her a small kiss. Maria smiled and ushered the little girl out the door, leaving the three of them alone.

"Aaron, thank you… I know this isn't going to be easy but…" She trailed off. Hotch shook his head stiffly.

"I have some good friends upstairs. This is going to happen right, I promise." He said seriously and Selena nodded. She crouched and picked up the drawings scattered on the floor. They were covered in sweet little drawings and Selena sighed heavily as she piled them together.

"Well, life waits for no woman and I have a job to get to… I'll call you soon Spencer." She said dismissively and both profilers could recognised a self-imposed isolation case from a mile away. Hotch frowned at Spencer and indicated for him to do something quickly. Spencer tried to get his sleep-deprived brain to start working but nothing was functioning and he grimaced.

"Selena," Hotch said finally and she nodded, walking the room as she gathered her work things together. She seemed like a robot and it hurt him to watch.

"I need you to drop by Garcia's sometime soon… she asked me to tell you she has some information to show you." He said and Selena stared at him curiously.

"She could've rung me." She pointed out but Hotch smirked.

"You had company." He said frankly and gave the two of them an amused expression that sent Spencer into a fit of coughs and caused Selena to blush a furious shade of violent crimson.

"We… I beg your… what?" She stuttered and Hotch grinned before nodding a parting to the pair and departing swiftly. With that bomb shell dropped the pair stood silent until the stairs creaked, announcing all vacation of outer persons. Selena let out a tremulous breath and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before leaning heavily on the table. Unsure of what to do with himself Spencer waited until she looked up at him and her eyes narrowed slightly. He felt worried at the look, which was darkening her usually bright blue eyes.

"Selena do you…?" He began and she frowned.

"I'm fine Spencer." She said sharply and turned away. He coughed and shifted his weight uneasily.

"Selena…?" He tried again but she cut him off again with a whirl on her heel.

"Spencer, glad as I am that you've been here for me… I need you to go now." She said stiffly and he flinched. Deeply hurt at her behaviour he nodded monotonously before turning on his heel and stalking to the door. Fury built and he spun as he reached the door.

"I'm sorry if my friends and I get in the way of your life… I thought perhaps things could be different between us but it seems you don't really need our help." He said harshly and almost wished he hadn't said it. Her face fell and she looked almost as hurt as he felt.

"Spencer, wait!" She called after him but he was too angry. Slamming the door behind him he spun on his heel, navigated her treacherous stairs and left her apartment block. He drove angrily for a few blocks then sighed. He pulled over suddenly as the reality of what he had just done hit him with all the force of a train. Not usually a violent person he shocked himself by swearing violently and pounding his fist into the steering wheel.

Selena POV:

She stared at the closed door in shock and horror. Had he just…? Yes, it would appear her stupidity had once again pissed off another potential boyfriend. Covering her face in her hands she finally let out her tears, harrowing sobs shaking her entire body as she slunk to the floor. He had left her, just up and left her when she needed him most and had the gall to blame it all on her. Fury as well as sorrow mixed in her tears and she sobbed even harder. It wasn't fair, what did she have to do for the universe to actually work for her and not against her.

"Stupid idiot… who needs him?" She said furiously and stood, brushing lint from her jeans as she did so. Angrily she sought her glasses, cleaned the whole kitchen and was out the door before the clock struck eight thirty.

Two hot chocolates, four entire sessions later she was officially ready to call it a day. She still had another four and it was going to be hard enough with her current mood fouler than the 15th century Thames. She was angry at the world, at the state and at Spencer but most of all she was angry at herself for getting herself into all of this. Her long break had left her disorganised and unfit, her notes had to be fetched in from the office (a building she loathed with all her being) and she was puffing heavily every time she pulled into the address of her clients. The office had been terrible for all the wrong reasons, everyone wanting to know how she was when she was in a foul mood and said hold ups making her exactly 6 minutes late for her appointments sending her into a whirl of chaos. Her bike literally flew over Quantico and not for the first time she wished she had a car. The thought pulled her up suddenly. Perhaps it was time to stop living like some god darned bohemian and actually sober up. She shook her head and pushed on, late by just two minutes as she approached the next house call.

It was close to 5:30pm by the time she finally rolled over to her apartment block. She chained her bike and mounted her stairs, swallowing thickly as she realised the emptiness of the place without Lucy or Spen… she cut herself off at the quick before the pain got to her. She unlocked her door and walked into her apartment, placing her jacket on its hook, her bag in its place and replacing her shoes to their appropriate places within her wardrobe. As she flung herself onto her velvet couch she sighed and wrapped her arms around the pillow she'd put there last night. She breathed in the scent of it and felt immediately calm. She drew it closer and smiled. Then she sat bolt upright as the reality of what she had done hit her with all the force of a bullet. Not usually a violent person she shocked herself by swearing violently and pounding her fist into the innocent pillow that reminded her of just how much of a moron she was.

"Oh god help me." She muttered and slumped back against the lounge. The was a crinkling of paper and she pulled out the pile of drawings she had promised to safe guard for Lucy that morning. She filed through them rapidly before coming to rest on one that made her eyes burn with sudden tears. There was a little blonde girl sitting at a table, a pile of pancakes (flat, brown circles) before her and a black haired woman in her pajamas and a brown haired man with odd socks on his feet. All three of them had smiles on their faces, coloured bright red and glaring at her painfully in the darkening room. She smothered another round of sobs with her hand, placing the drawing down beside her. The pillow was brought back into her arms and cuddle excessively. With these two parcels in her hands she slowly drifted off to sleep, her dreams strangely void of anything… there was no pain, no happiness and no family.

**Oh my God depressing chapter but hell they finally kissed right? Next chapter should be about Memorium and JJ's baby... watch this space.**


End file.
